Gaara Sakura fanfiction: Sasuke Retrieval & Ultimate Weapon Arc
by LoveAnime5891
Summary: This plot continues where Sakura and Naruto are setting off to bring back Sasuke. With the help of their allies, the sand siblings came to help them during the mission. Gaara finds out that Sakura has been in love with Sasuke after overhearing Naruto and Shikamaru's conversation. Months later, Sakura and the others are returning the favour to save Gaara's student, Matsuri.
1. The Fallen Leaf

**Hey, guys! I'm back. Sorry it took me a long time to finish it. Here is the new chapter of Gaara Sakura fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! :)**

* * *

After the events of the chunin exams, the invasion and destruction of the hidden leaf village that was being plotted by Orochimaru, things were finally beginning to be at peace. Everyone has been working diligently everyday as usual, now that it has been normal for them. However, they had to put the pieces back by construction properly where several houses got wrecked. Using the tools and equipment, others decided to renovate most of the buildings to be much more stabilize, in case of another danger coming. It wasn't a huge problem for others to repair their things anyway. They were just glad that they were alive and well.

One of the houses' windows was Sakura reading a book of what appears to be a Japanese romance novel called _Koizora,_ which she imagines it to be her own relationship with someone when she thinks about Sasuke. Her hand was resting on her left cheek while her elbows were on her desk, daydreaming.

 _"This is so sweet..." She said in mind with a long sigh._

 _"Eep! I know right. I can't wait to read and find out more what is happening between Mika and Hiro," her inner voice said, squealing in delight. "Ahh. They are so cute together. I wonder what it would be like if Sasuke is interested in anyone."_

 _"Hmm. I'm not really sure. That would be a dream come true," Sakura said dreamily, and continued to flip the next pages of the romantic story._

On that same day was the day where the two mysterious figures with black cloaks stopped by at the food place to eat. Kakashi, on the other hand, was standing near them while leaning against the wall, waiting for someone. He sees Kurenai and Asuma walking towards him and asks.

"Hey, you two. You guys look good together. Are you guys on a date?" He asked in a dull tone, but with curiosity.

"Idiot!" Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her," Kurenai replied defensively, trying to hide a tint pink that crept up on her cheeks.

"What about you? What are you doing here? Are you picking up some sweets too?" Asuma asked with a smirk and his cigarette in his mouth as usual.

"Not really... Sometimes, I pass by to get some stuff. Right now, I'm waiting for someone," Kakashi said lightly.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke," a voice spoke out behind him and continued. "It's very rare to see you waiting as well." The man with sharingan eyes placed his cup of tea down on the table that made Kakashi and the other recognized his sudden appearance in dismay.

From that moment on, Sasuke had arrived and noticed his sensei standing by the small food shop.

"It's very different of you to be here," he stated coolly.

"Well, for some occasions..." Kakashi answered calmly.

Sasuke glanced at the remaining food and tea on the table that was left on the empty table and grimaced a little. "I was planning on buying some sweets... It's useless now." With that said, he walked away to go somewhere else, whereas Kurenai and Asuma went to confront the two wanted visitors near the river.

"It's been awhile, Asuma... Kurenai..." one of them greeted quietly, positioning his hat forwardly to reveal his eyes at them.

"You're originally from this village, aren't you? What did you come back for?" Asuma interrogated sternly. "You already know of us. So... you were a shinobi from this village?" He trailed off of his words when they began to remember his familiar face in disbelief that made their eyes widened.

The man gently took off his hat and unzipped his cloak halfway of his torso, putting his hand out in the open.

Asuma smirked knowingly at that, saying. "Hmm. There is no doubt about it... Itachi Uchiha."

The other man took off his hat as well and introduces himself. "So, you're already acquainted with Itachi, huh? Then, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki." He smiled wickedly at the two leaf jounins.

"I guess we were bounded to meet in the future. Now, I have the task to take you on!" Asuma narrowed his eyes with a game face mode on.

"Itachi. Your home village doesn't seemed to be very much fond of you, no?" Kisame said rhetorically.

"I've also heard of this guy. He's originally from the hidden mist," Kurenai stated to Asuma beside her without breaking an eye contact with them. "He's a daimyo killer. Wanted for suspicion of starting several destructive activities against the other tribes. The water tribe has been searching other ones to find this slippery shinobi." With that further explanation, there was no doubt that two men are considered and officially had been claimed as S-class criminals who are ranked on the Bingo Book list.

"You are pretty brave to come back and set your foot on this village after causing that incident," Asuma pointed out firmly.

"Asuma, Kurenai, please do not interfere with my affairs... You will only get killed if you do," Itachi said in exasperation.

"So, how do you plan on doing these by the words you had spoken? And also, either something is wrong with the way you think or you are just too full of yourself. It turns out it would have been better for you to not come," he said as a warning and questioned. "What is your purpose here?"

Itachi didn't answered him, but continued to stare at them stone cold when Kisame raised his hand to grab his wrapped-up sword handle behind his back, swinging it at the front. "Just do what I say. Just make sure they don't get back to the village. But don't do too much. Your work can be too excessive." He gave him an order quietly, which Kisame approved and placed his weapon upon his shoulder, pausing for a few second until he makes his move to slash it towards Asuma.

The leaf jounin quickly blocked it with his fists up, whereas Kurenai hastened to demonstrate a few hand signs to perform a genjutsu on Itachi. Her body was vanishing through a thin air, but the eyes of his Sharingan was able to counterattack. On the other hand, the sword was pressuring Asuma by its power, just when Kisame gave a little slice on his arm, splattering a few drops of blood out. He stepped back with his two hands on his sword to slice him again to bits.

While Itachi was caught up in an illusion of him being bundled up by thick tree roots around him, Kurenai appeared within the tree to stab him with her kunai knife above his head, saying. "This is the end."

Suddenly, she got switched into places with him in shock. There, she noticed that he countered her genjutsu.

"At that level, it has no effect on me," he said, holding a sharp knife to pierce her. Luckily, she escapes and slides back to charge at him. Though, she didn't have much time when his foot set on her wrists, pushing her back as she stumbled onto the river.

"Kurenai!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Not paying attention is the end of you," Kisame swung his sword at him, but missed his target.

Kneeling on foot on the water, Kurenai heard Itachi's voice behind her standing and saying. "As expected of you, this is it. For you..."

At that point, Asuma dodges every strikes or sword blows from Kisame and tries to cut his side of his face, using his chakra blades. Therefore, he managed to drip out blood from his cheek successfully.

"What?!" Kisame reacted at it. Then, he performs a water release jutsu on him, but he was promptly dismissed by none other than Kakashi's sharingan eye. The waves of the water shifted him off right away. _"The same jutsu as mine!"_

Asuma looked at his masked friend impressively, saying. "Oh. It's just you. You just got here, huh?"

"No... I got here just a while ago. So I ask you," Kakashi paused for a moment to finish behind Itachi with a kunai knife on his shoulder and said. "Well, let's put an end to this." He tries to attack him with a water technique, but got deflected. Itachi glanced at him in peculiar and glared daggers, which Kakashi took a note of that in mind. _"Those eyes, they are... Those of a true Sharingan Successor... This is the worst possible situation. There's nothing I can do about it now..."_

"Now, it's time to dance. I have a reason to show my jutsu. With the exception of Itachi, this one has the Sharingan as well. He is very well known as the Copy Ninja," Kisame uttered.

Kakashi observes carefully, saying. "This is surprising. These were the two suspicious people down at the tea shop. I didn't think that it would be Itachi Uchiha and the mysterious hidden mist ninja, Kisame Hoshigaki. Am I right?"

"Well, well. You know my name. I'm honored," Kisame said, feeling flattered.

"I see now that the mist's 'seven-way shinobi Katana jutsu' is in this guy's large katana, the Samahada. Is it not?" He asked notably.

Kisame slightly chuckled at that and questioned. "You are asking for death, aren't you weakling? Got anything to say before we fight."

Kakashi replied in approval. "Yeah."

Kisame's eyes widened in eagerness, saying. "There's slicing to do in this direction."

"More... Kisame," Itachi instructed in a low voice when he looked at him in the corners of his eyes. "If you fight with only one person, this matter could quickly be resolved. But you're about to fight many shinobi's and that would take too long and more will come. However, remember why we are here in the first place. Getting injured is not the reason why we came here!"

"Then, would you mind telling us why you've come here?" Kakashi muttered calmly.

"We've come looking for something," Itachi gazed behind him.

"Looking for something?" He repeated and continued to interrogate. "What's this all about?"

"If it were me that you were facing, and not Kisame, this would take more time," With that said, they both were facing each other till Itachi started to throw shurikens at him between his fingers. But Kakashi covered himself up with a water barrier.

"That's an incredibly fast jutsu. My eyes can't even keep up. Those shurikens in his right hand are used as a bait to make me come out of Suiten underfooted," he said thoughtfully.

"Your 'penetrating eye' is remarkable as expected of you," Itachi commented and appeared behind his back, stabbing him with his kunai. "Isn't that right?"

"A shadow clone? His jutsu speed is exceedingly fast," Kurenai looked at them in astonishment.

Apparently, it was only a water clone that flows down and Itachi notices a hand reaching to grab on his ankle. But when Kurenai was about to attack him, Kakashi got out of the water, pushing forward to prevent her away from the explosive shadow clone. There, it made a few drops of rainfall on them, then steadied themselves.

"Keep your guards up. This man became a leader of the ANBU Black OPS at the age of 13," Kakashi warned his friends.

"Is that all he has?" Asuma asked.

"No. That's not his full power yet. He has to show all of it," Kakashi answered, furrowing his brows at the opponent's way.

"You are not blood related to the Uchiha Clan. We are the true masters of the Sharingan. Still, your body is suitable for the eye, but it does not contain any of our blood," Itachi remarked.

 _"That's right... He gets straight to the point," Kakashi agreed in mind._

"Do you know why the Uchiha clan is the most powerful and feared clan of all? I will show you the true powers of the bloodline of Sharinga Masters!" He said as he then closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his unimaginable hypnotic jutsu as the Tsukiyomi of Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi told them not to look directly in his eyes since they would be caught in a trap of illusion, known as "the world of Graping Moon," all space, all time, every matter. However, he was the one who had fallen, whilst him being chained up and getting stabbed by the katanas, continuously for 72 hours.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?! What just happened?! While this guy was talking, you just collapsed," Asuma stated in wonder with eyes still closed.

 _"I see... Though, it felt like 3 days... It happened instantly. Why didn't he just try to kill me?"_ Kakashi asked himself in thought, panting breathlessly in a sweat and muttered under his breath. "Grr... It's not over yet."

Kisame stood beside Itachi and heeded. "Heh... That jutsu is used to cause a breakdown in one's spirit, isn't it? I'm surprised that he's still alive. But, you should be careful because the 'eye' is dangerous to you as well."

"Guh... you're looking for Sasuke, aren't you?" Kakashi guessed his reason.

"No..." he said. "We are after the fourth hokage's son."

"Wait... what did you say?" Kakashi was confused and suspicious.

"What do they want with him?" Kurenai asked beside him in curiosity. She and Asuma didn't have any clue, except him who realized and recalled a day back where he had a conversation wth Jiraiya.

He remembers how one of the legendary Sanin informed him that he will be keeping Naruto in custody, which was the role of the third generation to watch over him. A good decision that the hokage made Kakashi protect him. Jiraiya once told him that he has been following Orochimaru's movements after he left the village and would return one day. Now that it's already clear, it was beginning of something at first when he joined a certain organization. They do not know the full details from what they referred it as the Akatsuki that consists of S-rank shinobis. Up until recently, there has been a little activity and only some espionage was done. None of it hasn't been any major problems so far and most of the people were listed on the Bingo Book. The remaining nine S-class criminals have gathered several of the volunteers, hinting the fact that they must be up to something.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"And that person is the Nine-Tails, isn't it? Are you sure of this?" Kakashi asked._

 _"It's very likely. The chakra is one of the strongest. After all, it is one of the demon-beasts," Jiraiya stated and continued. "Look, Naruto's destiny is to live always watching his back. It is the fate he was given. Also, I want you to look out for Sasuke. It will be important for him to learn how to use the Sharingan because Itachi is in that organization. I will take Naruto to the Shinobi training Center and take care of him."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Kakashi squinted his eyes to question them. "Your target is the nine-tailed fox inside of Naruto, isn't it? You have begun to move, you think we don't know? The name of your organization is the Akatsuki, right?" By his further statement, it surprised them, therefore, making Asuma ask him what it is.

"Kisame, take Kakashi out. It's time for these people to disappear," Itachi demanded when his partner quickly dashed towards him but was overthrown by someone else's attack of the leaf spinning style jutsu.

The shark-faced man was sent flying back, splashing the waves of the water in a distance. "What the!"

A leaf jounin appeared in front of them, much to their surprise. "The prideful green beast is Might Guy."

"Better yet, I just mistaken you for an exotic animal," Kisame remarked with a smirk.

"Don't take that man lightly," said Itachi.

 _"So... it really is him?"_ Guy thought, then he heard a noise behind him, who appears that Kakashi has lost his strength. He carried him upon his shoulder when he took a notice at his limit.

"Don't look into Itachi's eye, Guy! That's how the jutsu is done!" Asuma said.

"I already know about that. The way of fighting with Kakashi was done through the Sharingan. I already took into consideration how to fight him. Both of you, open your eyes!" Guy glanced at them firmly. "You are eye to eye when fighting with the sharingan. It's fine as long as you don't look into that eye. Using the reflection is the only way you are recognized and dealt with."

"The way you talk about it... So that's how it's done," Kurenai understood this.

"That's pretty smart. But there is only one person that can do it... you," Asuma pointed out.

"You could say that. But you must fight while focusing only on his feet," Guy instructed. "There is a method to it. Though, we do not have time for that. At any rate, get used to it now."

Asuma moved his eyes at him and asks. "What are you going to do now?"

Guy gave Kakashi away to Kurenai and informs her. "Take him to the medical treatment center." He positioned himself in a Taijutsu way where his palm was held up, ready to fight. "I've already arranged for reinforcements. For now, we will take them on here."

Kisame smirked maliciously and noted. "Aren't you brave?"

"Stop it," Itachi said dismissively. "We did not come here to start a war. Regrettably, this is nothing more than nonsense. Let's go."

"With this much trouble, it is unavoidable," Kisame muttered in irritation as they both jumped off, leaving them standing in the water as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were having a small talk about how she and Naruto risked their lives to protect each other at that time in battle of the invasion. It made Sasuke a bit jealous since both of them had thunderous powers in their own unique ways that almost made him feel like he's weak.

 _"How can I... How can I grow that sort of power?" He asked himself in mind as he looked back at what his both teammates had accomplished._

"We really did survived from those attacks. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be here right now," said Sakura with appreciation. Yet, Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed a little fazed by that. But overall, he was still proud of her by her strength and the only way for him to improve just like them is to train harder next time, so he wouldn't feel bad for himself.

Elsewhere on top of the huge stone rock above the forest trees was Itachi and Kisame discussing about the recent incident with the leaf jounins down by the river.

"You can fight how and where you want. But I don't know... The time is wrong," the shark-faced man remarked.

"Ah. To meet those two and kill them, it's a good place to fight. They can't increase the number of people they have," the man with the sharingan eyes stated as he rests his arm on his knees in a comfortable sitting position.

"It was good that we found him at the Ramen shop. But he's protected by one of the legendary sanins. That kid might be a match for the number one of the Leaf and one of the Mist's Seven strongest shinobi," said Kisame smirking.

"But, it's said that every strong man has a weak point," Itachi pointed out.

Inside the leaf's hospital in one of the rooms, Guy and the others stayed up to check on Kakashi's current state of condition in bed.

"That guy still hasn't found Naruto," Guy muttered.

"It's not funny that he enters a crowded village like that. In this town, finding Naruto is pretty simple. Because of that, Itachi knows his face," Asuma inquired.

"Shh!" Guy placed his finger to not mention any specific details, regarding when Sasuke enters the room and noticed his unconscious sensei in shock.

"Why is Kakashi sleeping? Why are the jounins gathered up here while he's resting?" The dark-haired boy questioned further in demand.

The door bursts open by one of the leaf jounin, asking. "Is it true that Itachi has really returned and that he is chasing after Naruto?" He paused for a moment to look around and realized that Sasuke was standing near as he heard of this which he probably now regrets it.

"Ugh," Guy face palmed.

"Idiot," Kurenai uttered towards him.

The dark-haired ninja has his eyes widened in resentment and ran off to go find his brother, shoving the leaf jounin out of its way.

"Where are you going?" Guy shouted for him to answer. But it was already too late when he started taking ahead.

While Sasuke was searching his target around the village in every shops, he was questioning things to himself in thought. _"He's come to this village. And he's after Naruto? Why did he say that? Anyway, if that guy catches him, it'll be over."_ He began to ask the man who was working at the Ichiraku Ramen. "Excuse me? Naruto usually comes here for lunch. After that, do you know where he went?"

The old man answered. "Ahh, Naruto. Let's see. I'm sure Jiraiya came and ate ramen with him. He said he was going to leave town for a little bit, take the cattle-road down to the hotel-town or something. He took him along when he left."

"Jiraiya?!" Sasuke repeated in puzzlement.

"A great ninja. The legendary Sanin. Spotting him is easy," the old man stated but was ignored when the dark-haired ninja ran to go find them.

Once he arrived at the town, he got a little annoyed by the fact that it has a lot of buildings and knew that he couldn't go to all of them. Instead, he went inside to one hotel that the old man mentioned and asked the person working at the service counter.

"Hey. Have you seen a stupid-faced blonde who is about my age and a large white-haired man staying here?" He asked in a hurry.

"Hm... Yeah, I think I know the people you are looking for," the guy said.

"Which room?" Sasuke asked until a few minutes later of knocking on the door. He pulled the handle and forced himself in with an exclamation. "Naruto!" But after seeing the similar faces of two people staring at him weirdly, he finally noticed that it was the wrong room.

Meanwhile, Naruto tries to unlock the door while a few of the knocks has been made through it. As he pulled it slowly, he looked up at the stranger in front of him blankly. He was beginning to recognize the sharingan eyes, staring back at him dully.

 _"It's not him... who is he? He's got the same ones as Sasuke," Naruto stated in mind, wondering at how he has similar features._

"Hm. Could this kid be the Nine-Tails?" Kisame asked quietly beside his partner.

 _"Wait. How does he know about the Nine-Tails? How did he find out?!" The blonde-haired ninja asked in suspicion._

"Naruto. We would like you to come with us," Itachi informed and commanded. "Come out of the room."

 _"Uhh! This guy isn't normal," Naruto thought fearfully, but he did as he was being told._

"Itachi, it's time we got started. We don't need him running around. We should cut off a leg," Kisame suggested.

Naruto's eyes widened in a panic expression with his mouth gaped open. _"Wha... What's going on?"_ He watched the shark-faced man holding onto his sword handle behind him to prepare his attack.

"It's been awhile... Sasuke," Itachi greeted lightly without looking behind him since he can sense his familiar presence.

"Itachi Uchiha..." the dark-haired ninja muttered firmly under his breath.

 _"Eh?!" Naruto was shocked and feared what was going to happen in front of him._

Kisame gazed his eyes in sideways and smirked. "Indeed. Today is a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan."

Sasuke stood for a moment and declared. "I will kill you!"

The weak disappears from this world. That is how life works. It will continue doing so, for the sake of one man. A brotherly fight is about to begin...


	2. Uchiha vs Uchiha: Fight!

**Please read & review!**

* * *

They were once an older brother and a younger brother to each other. But now, al that is left is hate.

 _"The same name as Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto stuttered in thought. "Just what do these people want...?! Who are they?!"_

"Hah... Sharingan. I knew it," said Kisame grinning mischievously while Sasuke was glaring daggers darkly at Itachi's back to him.

"He is my younger brother, after all," he claimed in no surprise, much to Naruto's astonishment.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by you," said Kisame knowingly.

"So he is the one Sasuke was talking about," Naruto shaped at that and recalled the time where his dream was to kill a certain someone one day, which made his eyes narrowed.

After activating his sharingan, Sasuke began to cry out and performed his Chidori technique in his hand. "I've been wanting to say this to you. I've lived hating you. And I also lived only to kill you," he gave him a death stare and gripped his collar in anger. "I have lived for this!" He then scooped through the wall, crumbling into pieces by his Chidori and tries to hit his brother with it.

But Itachi caught his wrist quickly to stop his current attack away from him as they both stared into each other's eyes heatedly.

 _"This is bad! I need to do something!" Naruto clenched his teeth and intertwined his fingers together in a praying position._ "Nuuuuuuuaahhh!"

Itachi and Kisame looked behind them, noticing that his chakra is filling up the entire room. They both know that it is the power of the Nine-Tails, which terrified them.

"This bastard..." Sasuke badmouthed under his breath directly towards Itachi, who immediately snapped  
his wrist and shouted painfully. "Guuaahh!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed anxiously. "Damn it... Ninja Art: Summoning-"

"Too late!" Kisame swung his katana sword to eat his chakra.

 _"What the...?!" Naruto questioned himself in puzzlement and panic. "Crap crap! What's going on?!"_

"Hehehe. Now that your jutsu is gone. You shouldn't be anymore trouble. First of all, should I chop off a leg or cut off an arm?" Kisame asked for a suggestion as he tried to slice one of them. But he was thrown off guard when a big, fat road prevented him from attacking Naruto, who smiled in amazement.

"You don't seem to know very much about me. I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me. Even though, it doesn't look like it, it's my specialty," a voice spoke out arrogantly and introduces himself out loud in enthusiasm. "I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness! I will for for no woman's feminine wiles! When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!"

Naruto squinted his eyes at him and grimaced, complaining. "Oh yeah?! That girl just winked at you and you were scampering after her! And now you're trying to look all cool and classy, you pervy sage!" He pointed his finger at him.

Jiraiya yelled at him vehemently. "Hey! Can't you stop calling me that in front of others?"

"Screw that! It's those guys over there we should be worrying about, pervy sage!" Naruto said and looked over the unconscious girl that Jiraiya was carrying on his shoulder blankly.

"Hehe. So it's one of the legendary Sanins; the great Jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful women, but we weren't gonna use that such a simple method that could successfully stall you, anyway," said Kisame grinning evilly.

"You guys know the pervy sage's real identity?" Naruto asked shockingly.

"Err, not really. I wouldn't call that a real identity," Jiraiya murmured with a shrug.

"In any case, it seems you already have undone the genjutsu binding the woman," Itachi commented truthfully.

The white-haired man stared at him sternly and placed the girl on the wall in a sitting position gently, saying. "You guys wanted to draw me away, so you used the sharingan to cast a genjutsu on her, huh? Not a very manly way of doing things."

 _"Draw him away? Why would they..." Naruto trailed off of his words in mind out of curiosity._

"So... you really are after Naruto," Jiraiya stated correctly, which stunned the blonde-haired ninja to say the least.

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this... you were the source of information. 'To abduct Naruto,' those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization, Akatsuki," Itachi explained when the big, fat road had vanished into a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya glowered at the two criminals and strictly said. "You won't get Naruto, because right now, right here, you two will die by my hand."

"And why not?" Itachi asked.

"Don't do it," a voice said weakly behind them, much to the others' surprise. "This guy... is mine!" He was panting heavily when he stood up on his feet.

"Sasuke..." Naruto stared at his form in shock.

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now," Itachi uttered when the blonde-haired ninja was about to tackle him.

"Naruto! I told you... don't!" Sasuke scolded him. "This fight is mine..."

Itachi stared at his younger brother and approaches him while Jiraiya was watching them in wonder.

"Come on!" The dark-haired ninja urged him out loud, but received a brutal punch in his stomach, which causes him to gagged out blood from his mouth. He got elbowed in the back, fueling Naruto in rage at Itachi's sudden force of his attack towards Sasuke, who was up against the wall being beaten up. _"Even now... there's still such a gap between us...! Why is there such a big difference..?!"_

"No mercy at all..." Kisame commented with an amused smirk.

"Grrr..." Naruto was shooting daggers at Itachi, gripping Sasuke's neck to look at his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Once he was inside the genjutsu, the dark-haired ninja began to look around and sees his past of Itachi attempting to kill their parents in front of him. He screamed in agony that made Naruto snapped to the very core.

"Itachi, I advise you against using you eyes, so many time in a single day..." Kisame informs him.

"Assholes!" Naruto sprinted off on his feet towards the siblings, whereas Jiraiya prevented Kisame's attack to let him through from his sword by performing a toad mouth binding jutsu. A thick barrier that covers the entire walls of the hallways.

"Too bad, Itachi and Kisame. You are already inside the stomach," Jiraiya claimed.

Itachi had let go of Sasuke where the barrier latches onto his body and said. "You're still weak. Wanna know why? You still don't have enough hate." He muttered quietly to his face.

"Black magic to summon esophagus of the giant road from Myouki mountain rock inn. You wanted criminals, hope you enjoy being a delicious mean to Iwagama!" Jiraiya stated firmly while he was on his knees.

"Wha-what the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked in panic.

"Kid, stay still! Don't worry, it's just my jutsu!" The white-haired man said calmly.

"Kisame, come!" Itachi called out.

The shark-faced man began to run with him as they both managed to sneak away from the barrier that was blocking them. Naruto and Jiraiya to see that they both had fled from them when the wall of flesh had been torn apart by them.

"What's with this fire? I'd say it's black," The blonde-haired ninja squinted his eyes, examining it closely.

"Don't stupidly move closer to it!" Jiraiya warned him. Then, he took out one of the scrolls in thought. _"That guy... what on earth did he draw out to create this? Besides that, what is this_ black _flame? The flames were ignited from the inside of the Iwagama, which scorched its flesh."_ He rolled the paper over smoothly on the ground and performed a sealing jutsu. "Seal fire highest rank!" He wrapped the scroll, using the rope to tie it securely. "Alright! Well now, everyone is okay after that."

"Sasuke," Naruto mentioned as they went to go and find him in a fragile state of well-being.

"Dynamic Entry!" A voice echoed through the halls and they turned around to look at the person, who is none other than Guy, giving Jiraiya a taijutsu kick that threw him off, much to his annoyance. "Huh? Oh no... sorry for the direct attack... I was in a rush with using my forehead protector as a mirror and don't mean it... Haha... the forehead protector didn't give a clear enough picture and so, I hit your face by accident."

"You didn't do it on purpose. Well, that's alright then. Anyway, Sasuke needs to get to the hospital. He seems to have gotten a fractured rib and for some reason, the Mangekyo Sharingan Kursk caused him a mind attack to make him lose his senses," Jiraiya explained in all seriousness, which Guy was thinking deeply about it.

"Pervy sage! Is Sasuke going to be okay?" Naruto asked concernedly.

"He took a tolerate amount of mental damage," said Jiraiya gazing over his bruised body.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly and suggested. "Pervy sage, what do you say? A change in plans! Some time ago, it wouldn't mean anything. But now, it is time to track down those 'Black Mantle Men!' I will take care of business with that guy and since that's the case, I'm going after him!"

"Humph. You go after him right now, and you'll be killed. That guy's on a whole different level," Jiraiya retorted. "He came because of you. His distance is the only thing stopping him from..."

"Well, what kind of guy escapes like that?" Everyday being fearful, living in a nightmare-" Naruto didn't get to finish his rant.

"Shut up for a minute," Jiraiya narrowed his eyes coldly, much to the blonde-haired ninja's shock. "You are weak... Excuse me, Guy. This kid's feelings are understandable, but we  
need to quickly save Sasuke."

"Okay. Kakashi also has approximately the same jutsu. He stays in bed until his senses return to normal," Guy said thoughtfully.

"Kakashi-sensed?!" Naruto exclaimed, curious to know what happened to him.

"When students are injured, well this time, I think it affects his mind. Medical care specialists should be around, in case if this continues to happen, don't you think?" Guy noted at that.

At the day, they started to discuss who should give them a medical assistance and Jiraiya pointed out the person that is suitable for the job. Guy recognizes how he definitely much describes her in person. Naruto, on the other hand,  
was curious to know who it is.

"She is one of the legendary sanins like me. This will work as a payment for the illness," Jiraiya smirked.

 **Elsewhere in a different town...**

"Yeah! I bear the word 'kake' on my back. I'm a princess Tsunade! With this, we can overturn any defeat!" She declared enthusiastically and actively in the tea shop with his assistant, taking care of her pet pig and the money they've gambled and earned.

The white-haired man was completely certain in though that she will be the one to save people's lives.


	3. Tsunade's Story

**Please Read & Review! :)**

* * *

"Eeek! This, this is the most expensive gambling den!" A companion named Shizune pointed out in exasperation.

"Pipe down, will you... let's go!" Tsunade walks inside the building and looks at the men sitting around the table, recognizing her. She lowers the bag full of cash money in front of them. "I want to turn all this money into chips."

"This person..." One of the guys murmured while staring at her in surprise.

"Who is she?" The man with the glasses asked beside him in a whisper.

"You don't know? This person has a nickname!" He answered. "The legendary..."

"The legendary...?" The man repeated and waited for him to say it.

"The legendary sucker!" He described, much to the others' amusement.

"Gah! Look how happy they are already!" Shizune panicked as she was holding her pet pig tightly.

From that day forward, Naruto and Jiraiya had traveled across from a different town to another. They saw how big the population is below them on the ground.

"Come on, pervy sage! Let's get started with the training!" The blonde-haired ninja said eagerly.

"Don't get too fired up... We still need to gather information about Tsunade. There is no point in training before we do so..." Jiraiya noted.

"Gather information?" He questioned in puzzlement. Then, later on, they were in the middle of the green landscapes to practice Naruto training's where he will be learning one of the important techniques that Jiraiya will show him. Some of the steps will be focusing on his chakra by maintaining to spin the water balloon in his hand as it revolves around in the opposite direction, in order to break it. Passing days and nights of attempting to master the first stage, he finally discovered a method to bring both of his hands to rotate the water balloon to explode successfully. The second stage is to pop a rubber ball as well, but after several times of trying it, his hands and arms had gone numb and sore.

A few moments later, Jiraiya taught him how to concentrate his chakra on his right palm in order to fully maximize his power. It almost took the blonde-haired ninja half an hour to focus on the center point, but failed when he started laughing at the thought of white-haired man's stupid face.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune went out to go sightseeing and had encountered Orochimaru and Kabuto who suddenly showed up in front of them. The snake-like man seeks for some medical aid to recover from the 3rd hokage's reaper death seal in exchange to bring back Tsunade's younger brother Nawaki and her sweetheart Dan to life. But is it possible to resurrect a dead person to live again? That's what Tsunade has been wondering in mind with that question. She was still hung up over the loss of her two loved ones and she wishes to see them again. Though, she still has some time to think about her decision.

In the evening, Naruto and Jiraiya stopped by to eat at the small restaurant or early dinner. Then, they saw Tsunade drinking a sake for more than once. She could careless if she had almost gone a bit sober. They all sat down and discussed a few things about the progress in Naruto's training, which the blonde-haired ninja declares to become a Hokage, much to Tsunade's amusement. He felt slightly insulted by her words of discouragement, leading the two outside to fight. They went on combat to combat but the slug princess is a way ahead of him by flicking her finger with only a single blow that threw him off backwards. During night time, Tsunade was sitting alone on the rooftop, recalling back the memories of her past. She holds the necklace so dearly at the time where her lover Dan once gave it to her as a gift. During the second world war, Dan died fighting in a battle, and Tsunade tries to prevent his death. Yet, it was futile, now that his blood pressure stopped, causing her to develop a haemophobia. Up until now, she retired from any medical involvement and combat.

Later on, Shizune pleads with Tsunade not to accept Orochimaru's offer. When Tsunade ignored this, she tries to use force to knock her out completely. Then she meets up with Jiraiya and drugs his drink, which made him unconscious.

After he woke up the next morning, he found it difficult for him to use chakra. Tsunade then meets up with Orochimaru and agrees to heal his arms on the condition he will leave the hidden leaf village alone. When she approaches him, Kabuto notices for a moment that she intents to kill him and stops her.

Orochimaru was shocked to why she refused to help him. She knew that he was lying about attacking the leaf village and as much as he wants to see Nawaki and Dan, it is impossible to bring them back to life. However, she was being forced to heal him and drew her away from the city, beginning to start fighting against each other.

Hopping to every tree branch, Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune went searching for Tsunade and only in time where they found her struggling to defeat Kabuto who has a kunai knife in his hand, ready to strike at her. They appeared quickly in front of her as a defense before he could make his move on her.

"Long time no see... Jiraiya," Orochimaru smirked weakly.

"Yo, yo. You haven't changed at all. Those wild eyes..." The white-haired man commented

Someplace in the distance, so far away the you would laugh. There is an existing, exciting, never ending dream that shines brightly. They had finally arrived but in a predicament...

"Ka-Kabuto...?" Naruto was shocked in puzzlement.

"I see... So, you know who he is," Jiraiya smirked at him in sideways in curiosity.

"Move!" Tsunade dashed as she shoved him passing by to attack Kabuto, who sliced his wrist to gust out blood, only to traumatize her based on her phobia. She looked at it in her hands with her eyes wide open in fear.

"Heh. My body has finally started to move," Kabuto said. "It is bad even for me to go against the two of the three great ninjas." He then punched her that sent her flying towards Shizune, who just caught her.

"Hey! Hey! What the heck's going on?! Why are you fighting Tsunade?" Naruto question d in confusion.

"Tsk. You are so naive, Naruto. That's why you can't compare to Sasuke," he remarked lightly, which startled him.

"Look at his headband carefully! He is Orochimaru's subordinate," Jiraiya muttered.

"That's right. I'm a sound village spy," he declared, much to Naruto's disbelief.

"Wha-what are you saying? You're lying, right?" The blonde-haired ninja murmured.

"Naruto, I have concluded something from your data. Unlike Sasuke, you have no talent in becoming a shinobi," Kabuto said theoretically.

This angered him inside as he glared at the traitor in front of him. "Even if you do make such a scary face, you are nothing more than an out-of-place genin. You were relying on that monster inside of you. But with the three legendary sanins, you are worthless. You are like a small bug. Right now, I'll kill you."

The blonde-haired ninja snapped to charge at him and made a quick hang sign to perform multi-shadow clone technique. They surrounded him in a circle but Kabuto was able to prevent them with just one arm calmly.

Naruto was thrown back to Shizune, who spit several needles towards Kabuto. Though, his headband deflected them.

"You're bleeding pretty much," Orochimaru said while they were facing their opponents at a distance.

"Please, take off the left bandage," Kabuto remarked.

"Shizune, you handle the guy with the glasses. I'll take care of Orochimaru," Jiraiya informed sternly and continued. "But before that, I would like Tsunade to do something about my body."

"This effect will last probably for a few more hours. I myself can't do anything about it," Shizune stated.

"Hm. Well, I guess there's nothing we can do. We have to do it like this," the white-haired man said smirking and gazed at his old friend in concern. "Tsunade... Heal yourself with a healing jutsu."

"Then! What about me! what about me!" Naruto asked desperately.

"You protect Tsunade and her pig," he said.

"But I want to fight too! I can-"

"No... Like the guy with the glasses said, 'they're on an entirely different level.' The enemy is like one of the three nins. Plus, he killed the 3rd homage. An eye for an eye. Only I can take him since he has the same power as Kakashi," Jiraiya explained.

"Then..." Naruto was about to perform a shadow clone technique, but it was useless to be wasting his chakra.

Once Jiraiya had summoned a small toad, Orochimaru decided to attack them with two giant snakes charging below them, smashing the ground into pieces. "Swamp of the underworld!" The swamp grew bigger, but the snake couldn't sink because of its size.

Shizune, on the other hand, uses poison gas towards Kabuto to counterattack. But she missed when he was nowhere to be seen until a pair of two hands quickly grabbed onto her ankles beneath the ground, causing her to lose strength in her legs.

"Argh! This is the second time this has happened," Naruto grunted in pain after he jumped out off the giant snake's mouth. He noticed that his leg is injured, but still managed to stand up.

On top of the other giant snake's head, Jiraiya deflected Orochimaru's attack, using the Underworld spines technique. Though, it wasn't effective enough when he got bitten in the neck. "We've both hit each other, but if I add a little more-"

"Just quit already!" The snake-man mumbled in a hiss.

While Kabuto knocks Shizune out of her consciousness in front of Tsunade, he slowly approached her as she reminisce from that time of her two loved ones dead before her very eyes. He was about to reach for her, but she dismissed his hand out of her way helplessly. He got irritated by this, so he kicked her down with his foot, then attempts to finish her off.

Naruto stops him and attacks with an incomplete Rasengan, but misses, causing Kabuto to start commenting on his lack of talent, just as Tsunade did the week before. Naruto persists and, after making a shadow clone to help him, he is able to strike Kabuto with a perfected Rasengan. Kabuto is defeated, but as his last act he severs Naruto's heart muscles. Tsunade tries healing him, fearing that he'll die just like Nawaki and Dan did. She succeeds, and in a brief moment of regained consciousnesses Naruto claims the necklace he's won. However, Orochimaru decides to kill Naruto and attacks with his Sword of Kusanagi. Tsunade uses her body to block the attack, her way of protecting Naruto, Konoha's future Hokage. Orochimaru keeps trying to attack him, which Tsunade keeps using her body to block. Her resolve to protect Naruto eventually overcomes her fear of blood, allowing her to go on the offensive: she kicks Orochimaru, activates Creation Rebirth to heal all the damage she's received, and declares her acceptance of the position of Fifth Hokage. She, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru each summon Katsuyu, Gamabunta, and Manda, respectively. When Manda proves too elusive for Katsuyu and Gamabunta, Tsunade uses Gamabunta's sword to pin Manda to the ground with his mouth shut. She then delivers a sequence of punches to Orochimaru's face, forcing him to escape with Kabuto; before he leaves, he warns that he has other ways of fixing his arms. Having used so much chakra during the fight, Tsunade's younger transformation fades after the battle, but it is restored before Naruto wakes up. When he hears about what happened while he was unconscious, Naruto expresses his concern that she isn't qualified to be Fifth Hokage, being vastly inferior to Hiruzen. Tsunade challenges him to a fight and once again outmatches him using a single finger. Rather than defeat him, however, she kisses his forehead to symbolise her faith in his achieving his dreams, just as she once did for Nawaki and Dan.

A few days later, Tsunade officially agreed to become a Fifth hokage, whereas Shizune became her assistant, making everyone call out for a celebration and a night party. It was all thanks to Naruto and Jiraiya, which they knew that Tsunade was the perfect leader to take responsibility of protecting the village. Despite how things have ended with her loved ones, this was only just the beginning for her to change things.


	4. A Day Off

**Please read & review!**

* * *

On the training grounds, Neji and Tenten heard the news about Tsunade returning back to the hidden leaf village. They found out that she is now the 5th hokage.

Elsewhere, Asuma-sensei and his students went to go eat at the barbecue place as a special treat for Choji after tirelessly participating on the chunin exams.

"Woohoo! Those delicious meats are all for me!" He cheered.

"I guess Shikamaru will be the one paying," Ino giggled hysterically.

"Oh, jeez. Don't drag me into this," the lazy ninja muttered under his breath as he placed his palm upon his cheek while resting on his elbow. "Man. The more he eats, the more likely he will end up going back in the hospital with a stomach pain again." He thought dully and sighed as usual.

Inside the hospital, Sakura was watching over Sasuke's unconscious form and the state of his condition he is currently in. She was hoping for him to get better once he's fully awake, so that they can go on the missions together. She was contemplating, whether or not, she is able to do her best to help him.

"May I come in?" A voice spoke out gently, which startled the pink-haired kunai hi to glance back and look at the new visitors.

"Who are you?" She asked in surprise. "She's beautiful."

"Sakura! She's a great doctor! Sasuke will be alright now!" Naruto chirped out behind Tsunade's back in enthusiasm.

Sakura's frown turned into a smile of relief at his words, whereas Tsunade noticed two flowers that were displayed on the table. "I heard some things from Guy-sensei. Please... Please help Sasuke." She pleaded calmly with desperation and observes her checking the boy's temperature, using a medical technique to heal him.

"He'll wake up soon," Tsunade said in assurance and the rest of them were waiting for a few minutes.

The dark-haired ninja fluttered his eyes open and got up in a sitting position steadily. He was still in an exhausting state, though he was beginning to cope up.

"Sasuke!" Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around him as her tears kept falling down on her face.

Naruto, on the other hand, was staring at them blankly, then he realized how much she truly cared about him. He felt a little sad but was able to smile because he knew now that he can't have her. He left the room as soon as possible and didn't want to react to what he just witnessed.

"Hmm... Naruto's more sensitive than he looks," Tsunade thought curiously in mind.

Later on, she was in the room with Guy as she was carefully examining Rock Lee's body. She found out that he is in no condition to continue being a shinobi. There are numerous bone fragments lodged within vital parts of his surgery, but not only will it require a large amount of time. Therefore, it is also incredibly risky, considering the fact that the highest rate of success for such an operation would only be half the chance. Even if it is successful, he must endure extensive rehabilitation.

After Lee walked out of the room sulking with his crutches, Tsunade and Guy couldn't help but feel pity that he had to quit. It would be difficult for him if he stayed as a shinobi. Inevitability cannot be delayed.

At the Ichiraku Ramen place, Naruto was telling Iruka-sensei about what happened on his mission to find Tsunade and whilst, battling off with Jiraiya and Shizune against Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I used my new ultimate move, the Rasengan and it was awesome," the blonde-haired ninja explained it with action gestures, which Iruka smiled heartedly at that. Then a moment later, he parted ways and decided to go see how Sasuke is doing.

Back at the hospital, Sakura was silently peeling off one of the apples near the bed, where Sasuke was reminiscing the memory of his brother's words being spoken coldly to him. He felt weak at that time and didn't have the strength to fight him. He couldn't accept the fact that he got defeated at their first encounter. Remembering a while back when he fought with the other during the invasion, he was resenting himself more by the lack of power he had shown towards his enemies. Seeing Naruto's summoning transformation of the Nine-Tailed fox was making him feel angry.

"Sasuke, do you want some apples?" She asked happily until the dark-haired ninja gave her a distinctive glare.

He whipped them out of her grasp carelessly as they scattered around the floor in a sticky mess, much to her dismay. "Sasuke...?!" The pink-haired kunoichi didn't have any clue as to why he is acting a bit strange.

Somewhere else in the woods, only one knows...

"The time has finally come. Head for the hidden leaf and find him," the snake-like man ordered in a hiss.

From the depths of Orochimaru's snake-pit, the Sound Four returns.


	5. Rivalry begins!

**Please Read & Review! :)**

* * *

Naruto peeked inside the room where Sasuke and Sakura is, noticing the problem between them is beginning to occur. He squinted his eyes and saw the most terrifying glare coming from the dark-haired ninja. "Wha-what?! Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hey," he said, ignoring his question.

"What?"

"Fight me... Now!" Sasuke demanded calmly at the tone of his voice.

Sakura can only guessed as to why, now that she is starting to realize what he meant.

"Huh? What are you babbling about? You're still recovering," Naruto pointed out.

"Just shut up and fight me!" The dark-haired ninja said sternly as he activated his Sharingan, much to their astonishment. He continued on while he was slowly getting out of bed, saying. "You thought you helped me? That foolish fifth Hokage or whoever... Butting into other people's business."

"What?!" Naruto took this as a personal matter as they both stood in front of each other, face-to-face ready to fight. Sakura, on the other hand, can feel the tension rising among them as they head off to the roof outside. It was their time of their rivalry and the only thing she can do right now is watch them.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" They both charged towards one another at the same time. They tried to hit and kick, but they stepped back.

"Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" The blonde-haired made a hand sign to appear a bunch of them, circling around Sasuke.

He quickly dismissed every single one with each blow he threw and hovered up in the air to find a clone attempting to attack him with a tiger seal. But he used a fireball jutsu to burn them all. Though, Naruto and his clone were creating a form of technique, just as Sasuke was releasing his energy to focus on his chakra. Both of them attempt to end their fight with their final attacks, using Rasengan and Chidori, much to Sakura's fear.

"Stop... You two, stop!" Sakura pleaded desperately at them. However, they weren't able to hear her when they were about to clash in an unprecedented way. She was running towards them and yelled out to stand down.

A pair of two hands grabbed their wrists, which sent them flying off across the tank area. Kakashi arrived at the scene, just in time, to delay their attacks. The water spilled out after Sasuke recklessly punched a hole in it. The copy ninja sat on top of the tank and questioned the dark-haired ninja as to why he is so obsessed with his superiority complex.

"That level of Chidori, just now, isn't an appropriate technique to be used here against your own comrade. Were you trying to kill Naruto?" He asked rhetorically and went on further. "Where did such immature behaviour come from...?" He told himself in mind to the point of his answer. _"This boy must have encountered Itachi."_

"Hmph," Sasuke backflipped out from the roof fence as he jumped down onto the wooden plank. He take a look up at the gigantic hole of the other tank and had no idea what happened. He narrowed his eyes at it and smacked the wall with his fist in irritation. _"Naruto... How strong are you really...?"_ He then left as soon as possible.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto and Sakura sighing in disappointment. _"What happened to the teamwork?"_ He placed his hands on the surface of the tank while sitting and asks. "Were you the one that taught him that technique? I feel that Naruto is still too young to be able to control that level of a technique. In the worst case scenario, it could have killed Sasuke. Even if it was for his own protection against the Akatsuki, teaching that technique to Naruto was still..." He trailed off of his words and waits for the response.

"Let's be fair. That Chidori is too much for Sasuke as well. I never thought that Naruto was the type to use that technique on his teammates. Perhaps, there is something going on between these two?" The white-haired sanins stated critically.

"Ah... There is somewhat... Simply put that it's similar to the relationship you had with Orochimaru in the past," Kakashi explained truthfully that made Jiraiya pouted and grimaced at the thought.

Based on Naruto's perspective, Sasuke is not only his teammate, but also his rival. Thus, he is desperate to be on an equal level of standing with Sasuke. Aside from that, the blonde-haired ninja just wants his recognition. His rapid development has caught Sasuke's attention and Sasuke is beginning to lead in a path of darkness, now that it complicates things in the matter of hand.

"This situation isn't that bad. Just a few choice of words to them will do," Jiraiya said smirking as he relaxed his left arm on the wall.

"Please... I'll leave Naruto you. Not only do I still have a mission, but also the problem with the Chidori," Kakashi noted. He landed on his feet and approaches the pink-haired kunoichi, who was in the verge of tears. "Don't worry. Soon, things will go back to the way they used to be." He smiled at her behind his mask, trying to ensure that she doesn't feel too anxious about their personal matter.

Sakura still managed to smile and thanked him in mind. She began to notice her blonde-haired teammate walking up to her.

"Hey, Sakura... Do me a favor. Just stay out of it, okay?" Naruto begged firmly in all seriousness.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked down and nodded quietly in agreement.

Elsewhere, Sasuke sat alone in one of the trees and felt metal strings enveloping rapidly around him tightly. He saw Kakashi standing in front of him, holding onto them with his fingers.

"What's the meaning of this...?" The dark-haired ninja asked as he narrowed his eyes towards his sensei.

"If I didn't do this, you'd run away. You aren't the type to listen quietly while I preach. Sasuke, quit seeking revenge. In this line of work, I've seen just how bad guys like you can get. In the end, those who tasted revenge were not satisfied. It ended in tagged you. You'll only hurt and suffer more. Even if you are successful in your vengeance, all you'll be left until is emptiness," Kakashi said calmly.

"What the hell do you know?! Don't talk to me like you understand!" Sasuke yelled angrily and asks maliciously. "What if I were to kill the one you love the most?! How far would you stray from what you just said? I can make you feel real pain."

Kakashi paused for a moment to think about it and said. "That would work. However, unfortunately for me, no such person exists. Those people have already been killed."

Sasuke was shocked by this as he continued to listen to him speak.

"I've also lived in a long difficult generation. I understand how terrible true pain and loss are. Well, we aren't the lucky ones. That's for sure. But we aren't the worst off. Both you and I have found precious companions. You should know from your loss. Chidori is a power given to you because you found things important to you. That power is not something to be used against your friends or for revenge. You should know what power should be used for. Think hard on whether you can or cannot hold true to what I've said," Kakashi finished explaining things, hoping that would convince him to not make the wrong choice for his life. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, whereas Sasuke stayed for the rest of the night.

The four mysterious figures suddenly showed up before him. He stood up on his feet and began to question them. "Who the hell are you...!?"

"I'm East Gate's Kidomaru," the 1st ninja said smirking.

"South Gate's Jirobo," the 2nd ninja said dully.

"North Gate's Tayuya," the 3rd ninja said monotonously.

"West Gate's Sakon," the 4th ninja said smiling evilly as the rest of them tried to capture him all at once.

But Sasuke dodged every single one of their attacks. However, Sakon pushed him back onto the tree with his Sound technique, whereas Kidomaru spitted out a huge spider web that almost attached to his wrists. Sasuke backflipped and kicked Sakon up, using Lion Combo jutsu.

Around 11:00 pm in one of the home buildings, Sakura remembered the time when Sasuke informed her not to tell Naruto about the curse seal. She thought really deeply of it while she was huddling herself up with her arms. Looking back on her date with him a while ago, he knows that she worries about Sasuke a lot and he said that he's not the type of person who would give in easily to Orochimaru. She smiled at how positive her teammate can be and hopes that things will go back to normal.

Meanwhile, Sakon got a grip on Sasuke's ankle as he was holding him upside down. "Hah, why would Orochimaru want some weak-ass like him? Kimimaro had much more potential than this one." He remarked maliciously.

 _"What... Why?! I landed every blow of my attack, yet this guy seems to be unhurt," the dark-haired said in mind dizzily._

"If you stay in this shitty village here, you'll always be weak like everyone else. You'll never become powerful. Playing family games with your comrades will only make you rot," Sakon said wickedly in persuasion.

"Come with us. If you do, Orochimaru will give you strength!" Tayuya looked down on him after he was thrown onto the wall of the building and sat up against it.

"You will lose all free will forever," Sakon pointed out.

"Instead of the cursed seal giving you power, it merely transforms you into Orochimaru's slave. For us, we have already lost that freedom. To gain something, you must be willing to sacrifice something else. What is your purpose in life? Will you just forget that and continue to live in this simple village where you and your loser friends can gather to cry on each other's shoulders? Pathetic," Tayuya explained in a sneer.

"Don't forget your purpose. This village will only become the shackles that bind you. It's best to just cut those worthless connections. In doing so, you'll be able to obtain a much greater power," Sakon concluded quickly, then he and the rest of the crew jumped out of his sight, leaving Sasuke to make up his decision.

A couple of minutes later, the dark-haired ninja was staring at the group picture of Team 7 on the table near the window. He felt mixed emotions that was stirring up inside of him, so he laid the frame down and left his room. As he was walking outside, he noticed that his pink-haired teammate was waiting for him.

Sakura looked unpleasant when she gazed at the backpack he was carrying on his shoulders.

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" He interrogated.

"I knew you'd come this way. If you were to leave, so I just waited here..." she answered softly.

"Get out of here and go back to sleep," he scolded strictly and continued to walk away with his eyes closed.

Sakura stood frozen her spot as she listens to the sound of his footsteps fading. Her tears began to fall and glanced back at him, asking. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me?"

"I told you. I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me," Sasuke advised coldly without turning around.

She frowned but she smiled, saying. "No matter what, you'll just always hate me, don't you? You remember, right? When we became genins, the day when the three of us were decided as a team. That was the first time we were here by ourselves and you were so mad at me..."

"I don't remember that," he said, which disappointed her a little.

"Hahaha... Yeah. I guess you're right. That's all in the past, huh? That's when it all began though. You and me, along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times, even with that though, I still enjoyed it. I know all about your past, Sasuke. Even if you get revenge though, it won't bring anyone happiness, nor me..." Sakura pointed out in an explanation.

Sasuke paused for a brief second and said. "I'm different from you all. I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now, we're done everything as a group. But there is something else I must do. Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge. For that reason only, I live. I'll never be like you or Naruto."

"But do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain! I may have friends and family, but if you were to leave... To me... To me... I would be just as alone as you..." Sakura started to sob out in pain as her tears were streaming quickly down on her cheeks and shook her fists uncontrollably a little.

"From here on out, we all begin new paths..." Sasuke declared, then resumed to walk away from her.

Sakura clenched her teeth in frustration and bursts out with a confession. "I loved you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me, there would be no regrets because everyday, we'd do something fun. We'd be happy, I swear! I would do anything for you! So please, just stay with me. I'll even help you with your revenge. I don't know what I could do... But I'll try my best to do something. Please... Stay with me... or take me with you if you can't stay here..." She sniffed in sadness as she pleaded by what she truly meant. She didn't want to see him go away and never come back.

Sasuke glanced back at her and smirked. "You really are annoying."

The pink-haired kunoichi stood in shock when he continues to walk away and cried out. "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!" Her eyes went wide opened blankly and felt the way he flashed behind her back immediately.

"Sakura... Thanks for everything..." The dark-haired ninja muttered sincerely in a way that she feel loved and appreciated. The from that moment on, he knocked her out unconsciously as her eyes were shutting slowly and gently laid her in the bench to sleep.

Sasuke eventually meets up with the Sound Four, who were waiting for him to come, and join their group. This is the time where he accepted the offer and the choice he finally made for himself. This is it.


	6. Operation Leaf Squad: Retrieve Sasuke!

**Don't forget to read review!**

* * *

The night they separated turns into morning, Sakura awakens and a new journey begins!

"Damn. It's already 4:00 am," the 1st jounin grumbled inwardly.

"The fifth hokage is pretty harsh to use people... The documents she forgot. She could have at least done it herself," the 2nd jounin said as they were carrying the heavy papers together that was piled onto their hands. They were walking until he saw a person lying on the bench, asleep.

"Hm. What's wrong?" The 1st jounin asked him in puzzlement.

"Hey. Wake up! If you sleep at a place like this, you'll catch a cold," the 2nd jounin called out to her.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open in a blurry vision and the last thing she remembers is her fellow companion parting his last words. She bolted upright from her sleeping position, crying out in exclamation. "Sasuke!"

The two jounins were stunned to hear her say his name. This leads them to investigate about what happened last night as they head to the Hokage tower. They knocked on her door and they creaked the door slightly opened, only to see her waking up from her sleep.

"Thanks for the hardwork!" Tsunade said smiling with a gentle wave.

"Ahh! The fifth! You were just sleeping right now, weren't you?! You made us get those documents while you sleep?!" The 2nd jounin said vehemently in irritation.

"Anyway, Hokage... There is news we'd like to report," the 1st jounin muttered out quietly.

"What is it?" She asked blankly as she wiped out her drool from her mouth.

After they told her some information about Sasuke's whereabouts, the 5th hokage was in shock and disbelief and pinpoint to why he suddenly decided to go to Orochimaru.

 _"He wants the Uchiha ability. That twisted bastard," Tsunade cracked her knuckles and informs them_. "Izumo, Koteshi, there is someone I would like for you two to bring to me."

Elsewhere in the Nara home, Shikamaru and his family were on a breakfast table, preparing themselves to eat.

"As of today, your dad has a mission too!" His mother lectured.

"There's not much time this morning for training, you know!" His father retorted back defensively.

"Yeah, yeah! One 'yeah' is enough!" His mother narrowed her eyes as she popped out a vein in her forehead.

 _"What a pain. She's been nagging me all morning..." Shikamaru thought tiredly until they heard a doorbell ring._

"I wonder who it is this early morning," his mother glanced at the other side of the room as she went to go check out.

"Hey, dad," Shikamaru whispered with his hand.

"Yes?" His father continues to keep chewing on his food with his eyes closed.

"Why did your ever marry such a strict woman?" Shikamaru questioned with an annoyed look.

"Well, your mom has time's when she's happy and cheerful too. That's probably why," he answered simply.

"That's it?" Shikamaru expected more, just when his mother called him lightly.

"Some messengers from the 5th hokage want to speak with you," she said casually, much to his surprise.

 _ **On that day back in the Hokage Tower...**_

"Late last night, Sasuke left our village. There's no doubt in my mind, he's headed for the sound village," Tsunade stated firmly.

"He left?! Why?!" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Because Orochimaru persuaded him to-" Tsunade got interrupted.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second here! Why would Sasuke be persuaded by such a dangerous guy?!" Shikamaru pointed out with a gesture to exaggerate.

"That's besides the point. We're running out of precious time. For the time being, I'll be giving you your first mission right now," Tsunade instructed.

"So, you want me to follow Sasuke and bring him back!? Well, if we don't run into the enemy. It shouldn't be much of a problem," Shikamaru noted.

"That's true. However, this mission needs to be completed quickly above all else. There will be a high probability of running into trouble."

"What?"

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened. There's a chance that Orochimaru's henchmen will be showing Sasuke the way," Tsunade explained.

 _"This... This has become a pretty troublesome situation. But why him? During class, I always thought he was amazing no matter what he was doing. I always looked up to him..." Shikamaru thought deeply in disappointment and continued on_. "Therefore for this mission, I ask for a team comprised of only jounin and chunin."

"That, I cannot do," Tsunade refused.

"Wh-why?!" He asked in confusion.

"You should know, Asuma, Kakashi and even your father... Right now, most of the upper ninja's, besides the important ones that stay here, are out of the village doing missions. You have 30 minutes. Gather as many worthy genin that you see fit and leave immediately!" With all the instructions that was being said, Tsunade listens to him speak out.

"It's going to be a drag, but it's someone I know. I can't just let it be. Well, I'll do what I can," he looked over his shoulder at her for a suggestion.

"There's one person I would like to recommend to you," she said smirking.

 **At that time...**

"What! You're joking!" Naruto yelled out in astonishment that almost destroyed Shikamaru's eardrums. He thought to himself why his rival and fellow teammate left. "Wait a second, I gotta change!" He ran to his closet, then he and Shikamaru were heading off to go find the others. "So, I'm also one of the superb ninjas you chose?"

"That's right," he replied as they reached one of his teammate's house.

The big-boned ninja slid it open with a groggy look on his face while he was munching on the chips.

"We're counting on you, Choji," Naruto said.

"Hurry and get ready, we'll be waiting at the front gate in 10 minutes..." Shikamaru notified briefly.

"Didn't you say 'excellent ninjas?!' If we need someone, let's ask Shino or..." Naruto suggested.

"Choji and I've been working closely as a team for a long time. He's the easiest person for me to work with," Shikamaru prompted.

Later on, they reached the main entrance gate along with Kiba and Neji. The best hidden leaf village has left to offer are five genin and a dog that are finally assembled.

"During times like this, I want too..." Rock Lee slowly came approaching behind when he trailed off of his words.

"Lee, there are other things you need to worry about," Neji insisted.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Naruto exclaimed and bump his fist up in the air. "Alright! Everybody, follow me!"

Everyone went dead silent till Shikamaru began to remind him.

"Hey. Listen, Naruto. You know, I happen to be the squad leader? Well, not that it's a big deal."

The blonde-haired quickly turned his attention on him with a doubtful expression on his face and asks. "You sure you can handle it? You're not so trustworthy."

"Well, what are you boss-facing Naruto? But, you're right. It doesn't feel right with us. Listening to Shikamaru's orders," Kiba remarked as he glanced sideways at him.

"Shikamaru is already a chunin! We got to listen to what he says. This means that the village's high council acknowledged that he qualifies as a leader," Choji said defensively.

"Tell us the basic strategies and plans then. According to what we've heard, there seem to be enemies and possible ambushes," Neji remembered.

"Anyways, since this is a rescue mission. We're the pursuers, which means it's easy for our enemies to get their first strike on us. So, we'll now decided on the squad formation that is most suitable to reacting to sudden strike. If anyone moves on their own and ignores my orders, it might end up killing us all! We'll proceed in a single line formation. First things first, Kiba will be in the most crucial position of forward scout. That's right, you!" Shikamaru said in vindication.

"You're always traveling all your throughout the nation of five and you know our terrain very well. Also, you've got a keen sense of smell, so it'll make it easier to track Sasuke... This also means that it's easier to detect booby traps from the enemies' scent," Kiba thought out loud surprisingly.

"Second is me, the squad leader. I can give orders according to the situation behind you and anyone behind me can see my hand signals. Third is Naruto. You've got quick reactions, so it's best to keep you in a position where you can assist both front and back. You'll be the cover and assistance, especially since you've got your shadow clones. Fourth is Choji. You don't have the speed but you've got the most hit power in our squad. Me, Kiba and Naruto will create openings and you will charge in to finish the game. Basically, you're the Striker. Lastly, I'll place Neji on the squad's tail. I'll let you handle the most difficult task of rear scout with your 'Byakugan.' You can always check for the squad's blind spots. Alright, I'll explain further more with this drawing. Watch this," Shikamaru started to unfold the scroll on the ground as he direct which one of them will attack. "Oh, and I'd like to check our total squad strength. Everyone, let me check each of your weapons and equipment. I'll finish in three minutes. Any questions?"

Naruto shook his head and let the smart-headed ninja continue talking.

"Well, if you've got nothing to say, I guess I'll finish up with the most important things. Sasuke's not a very close friend of mine, nor is he someone important. However, he is a fellow shinobi from the hidden leaf, just like you and me. He's our comrade! This is why we'll risk our lives for him. This is the way of the leaf, even someone like me can't goof off on something like this. I'm responsible for all of your lives," Shikamaru concluded reasonably, which stunned them to say the least.

"Hah! Now, you're starting to look like you deserve the chunin title!" Kiba said impressively. "Alright, we'll head out as soon as the equipment check is finished. Everyone takes them out!" The rest of them pulled out their big pouches to check to see if they have complete equipments and tools.

Naruto was contemplating in his mind, not understanding why his fellow companion did what he did. _"Dammit, Sasuke... Why?"_

"Alright! Let's go," Shikamaru declared.

"Wait!" A voice called out to them in desperation that made all the boys look at the pink-haired kunoichi with a frown look on her face.

"Sakura!" Naruto was surprised to see her.

"I heard the story from the hokage. Sorry but I can't take you to the mission, even you couldn't convince Sasuke, right? Seems like we got to force him to understand. Sakura, your job is done," Shikamaru stated sternly, much to her grief.

"What?! You've already met with Sasuke?!" Naruto asked in shock.

She began to cry silently where her tears were streaming down on her face while the rest of them were waiting for her to say something. "I couldn't do it... I couldn't stop him. The only person who can probably save Sasuke is you, Naruto. Only you... I beg of you. This is a... One chance in a lifetime request. Please... please bring Sasuke back."

Naruto stared at her for a moment and tried to managed a smile, saying. "Sakura... you really like Sasuke, huh? I know how much pain you're in because of him. I can understand."

Sakura looked up at him sorrowfully as she kept sobbing. "Naruto... Thank you!" She steadied herself from shaking uncontrollably in tears.

"Don't worry! I'll bring him back. Promise of a lifetime!" The blonde-haired gave her a thumbs up with assurance.

 _"He always know. He always helped me..."_ The pink-haired kunoichi thought in her mind as the squad began to head out, whereas Lee stayed with her to watch them disappear from their sight.

Somewhere in the middle of the woods, the Sound Four formed a square around the dark-haired ninja.

"I think this will be a good place. We're gone far enough from the leaf village," Sakon said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We've got an important order from Orochimaru. The last and final one..." Sakon noted indirectly.

"I'm asking what the hell that is?!" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"You must 'die' once," Sakon stated maliciously with an evil smirk.

To gain power, will Sasuke leaves his destiny in the hands of Orochimaru's missions? Orochimaru's demonic plan quickly engulfs Sasuke. What will the death offer?


	7. The Sound Four

**Please read review! :)**

* * *

Opening the gates and falling into the depths of evil's clutches into the well of dark powers. The sudden demand for "death," what is Sakon's intention?

"You're telling me to... die once?" Sasuke repeated as he watches him shuffle out a tiny bottle jar out of his pocket.

"This is hallucinogen. I'll have you drink this," he said.

"Your current cursed seal is level. That pill will forcefully increase the curse's level to level 2," Tayuya explained.

"However, the level 2 seal will dramatically increase its contamination speed. If we don't do anything, you will die. In other words, in order to control the level 2 power. Your body needs sometime to get adjusted to the level 2 curse. With the level two curse, you will probably possess the same level of strength as us. When the seal is awakened to level 2, there will only be a few minutes until you die," With that said, Sakon walked towards him to hand it over.

"What'll happen after I die," Sasuke asked in peculiar.

"Don't worry. That's what we're here for," Sakon placed it on his palm and continued. "Our barrier jutsu will reduce the side effects of the curse. It'll soften the effect of death to a temporary coma."

Sasuke looked down on it and asks in curiosity. "Your barrier skills... How reliable are they?"

"Hey, boy. The four of us are actually the elite guards of Orochimaru. See, our strongest skills are creating seals barriers," Kidomaru pointed out with a thumb.

The dark-haired ninja is counting on it as he popped the lid open and swallowed a pill in his mouth. He suddenly dropped down on his knees when the Sound Four were quickly preparing the barrier and performing a dark seal around it after they've placed Sasuke inside. Once they were walking along the path to Orochimaru's hideout, they sense two leaf jounins coming and appeared in front of them. The Sound Four apparently have curse seals, so they killed them instantly with their techniques and abilities.

Meanwhile, the leaf squad were hopping onto every tree branch, which Kiba was starting to smell the scent of four ninjas, including Sasuke.

"They fought two other ninjas, but the four of them are getting further away from the smell of blood! What's our plan?!" He asked in panic.

"I see. There are people assisting Sasuke," Shikamaru gritted his teeth in annoyance. "This isn't looking good at all."

"Well, let's hurry up and chase after Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed firmly.

"Dammit, Naruto. Shut your trap! It's up to Shikamaru to decide! Don't boss us around!" Kiba remarked.

"If you can smell blood, then that could only mean that there was some form of combat. If we go there, I can bet we can gather some sort of information. But, we must approach carefully. We must switch to scouting positions and proceed with caution," Shikamaru suggested thoughtfully.

"If we were to do that, Sasuke would be crossing the border of the flame country," Neji noted as a matter-of-factly.

"What are we going to do?!" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru paused for a moment and said without a choice. "Alright, we'll go after Sasuke!"

"Roger that! That's how it should be!" Naruto said smirking in cheeriness.

"However, if there was a fight, that only means the enemy's alertness has risen. They must be prepared for pursuer shinobis. This means we'll likely be facing lots of traps and ambushes," Shikamaru stated as he and the others jumped down on the ground. "Alright, from now on, use both your noses and eyes to their full potential. We have to find them before they can ambush us. Also, if you detect suspicious movement, don't just avoid it. Analyze it."

"If I find them, I'll beat the hell out of them with my new jutsu!" Naruto threatened sternly.

Then, Kiba began to flinch when his eyes got widened and smelling the stench of the enemy is all over this place. They all stoppd and look closer up there to see an explosive seal, which is a form of ninjutsu trap. The seal type traps are triggered when the enemy enters an area encircled by the trap seals.

"Hey, Naruto. Watch out! There's a wire right under your next step! You better not trigger it!" Kiba warned out loud.

"Damn, again..." The blonde-haired said in mind and tries to shift his foot above it.

"Naruto, wait!" Shikamaru stopped him, using his Shadow Possession technique before he falls onto the trap. "Dammit! I told you to watch it!"

A few minutes later, Neji began to examine one of the wires that is intentionally made visible from reflecting rays, but the other wire is camouflaged in green. It is quite difficult to detect with the naked eye, which is a double trap. He and the others don't know whether they are either wounded or resting. He uses his Byakugan to scan through the trees until he caught the Sound Four in a specific area where they were currently taking a break.

"Alright! Let's go bring Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled out in determination.

"Sorry, bud. Now it's my turn to show off my new trick!" Kiba said smirking.

"Mine too!" Choji agreed.

"Don't be hasty. As soon as I get my strategy laid down, we'll engage our target!" Shikamaru stated logically at that.

After the Sound Four defeated the two jounins; Genma and Raidou, Sakon realizes that they are running out of time and losing too much strength when they fought at curse level 2. What troubles them is that they can't use their bodies.


	8. Choji vs Jirobo

**Please Read Review! :)**

* * *

The leaf squad were huddled up together as they listened to Shikamaru devising the strategy out in a whisper.

"Kiba, don't miss the timing when you use the smoke bomb," he instructed.

"Roger," he replied back.

"Alright, let's split into two squads," Shikamaru ordered.

Kiba then carefully peeks out the bushes to see the Sound Four, rusting the leaves noisily, whereas Neji was scanning through the barrier surrounding the coffin. However, it was a doubt that they would kill Sasuke in such a hurry, considering how much they wanted him.

All of a sudden, Sakon threw a kunai knife in a swish that fused onto the tree, much to Shikamaru and Neji's astonishment. They jumped out of their hideout as soon as possible once it exploded, causing them to fall back.

The rest of the squad were now facing the Sound Four and Jirobo quickly placed his palms on the ground, performing Earth Barrier Clay Prison technique. It trapped them in a wall with no escape, which drains away all of their chakra by his hands. A fatal mistake that they got caught before they could identify the enemy's abilities. There was no way out, even after Kiba and Akamru attempted to break out, using the Fang Over Fang jutsu. Thus, the wall repairs itself as soon as the damage is inflicted onto it, including the ground.

 _"Ugh. In a place where chakra is drained away, I can't use Rasengan since it takes too much precise control," Naruto said in mind frustratingly._

"Hey, listen! I want to talk to your leader! We won't follow Sasuke anymore. Please let us out!" Shikamaru begged out formally.

"Hey, dude..." Kiba was speechless at that.

"What are you saying?!" Naruto questioned their leaf squad leader in confusion by what he meant.

"An internal dispute? Heh... Interesting. But all of you are my meal. I can't let you out," Jirobo said smirking malevolently.

"Then only one is fine. Just let us out. I'm tired of conflicts like this," Shikamaru noted simply, much to the others' shock.

"Hey! Do you understand what you just said?!" Kiba yelled at him heatedly.

Outside the prison wall, Jirobo remarked with a statement, saying. "A fool like you doesn't deserve the position of a leader. What a loser. You are giving up on Sasuke and selling out your comrades, eh?! And you call yourself a shinobi of the leaf village. You should die here... I won't let you out."

 _Inside the wall of their trap..._

"I've lost faith in you, Shikamaru! Come to the back of the room!" Naruto demanded.

"There is no 'back' to this room, idiot! That's why we got into this mess in the first place," Kiba emphasized a point.

"Everyone, shut up!" Choji commanded sternly, much to their shock as Shikamaru was concentrating on his mind calmly at the strategy that he's arranging by placing his fingertips, creating an oval-shaped. The big-boned ninja rapidly starts to keep munching on the chips.

"What are you doing eating all of those snacks all of a sudden?!" Naruto questioned.

"He's eating like crazy when he loses his temper. Man, another useless guy," Kiba muttered under his breath.

"Damn, it seems like I have to use my Shadow Clone jutsu," the blonde-haired ninja suggested.

"Don't. The walls around us are shielded heavily with the enemy's chakra. Even if you damage them a little, they will repair themselves just as quickly. This means that if we are to penetrate this wall, we must use a focused physical attack concentrated at one point," Neji explained.

Shikamaru smirked at what he planned and informs. "Neji, please examine the wall behind you and Choji with your remaining chakra."

"Roger," he said when he scanned it and found the certain points where the chakra on the wall is low in concentration. He threw his kunai knife towards one of them as Choji began to use his Human Canon Ball technique to break out of the earthly prison, now it was crumbling down into pieces.

"Fabulous job," Jirobo smirked wickedly as he smacked his hand on the ground, causing it to shake them off. He disappeared and created a huge mud cannonball he was carrying and threw it across them.

Choji swiftly managed to counterattack by transforming himself into a giant boulder. But Jiboro deflected him back towards Shikamaru, using Tackle Charge technique.

Naruto and the others were making a few hand signs to perform each of their techniques.

"Everyone, wait!" Shikamaru warned and continued on. "We need to split up from here! We have no time. At this rate, we won't be able to catch up with Sasuke. Neji, you'll act as a co-leader. Take Kiba and Choji with you to chase after Sasuke. I'll take care of this guy with Naruto." He said as he was about to perform his Shadow Binding technique on him.

"Heh... Are you planning to use that again? Such a useless move. Just one glance and I know how to deal with it. You were the squad leader. You really think you can defeat me when you split up? Must be tedious to work under such a foolish leader. Well, I'd kill any trash who'd work under such a Shadow Loving Sucker, even before they felt bored," Jiboro snidely remarked.

Choji got up from the ground when Naruto announced that he will fight him. However, he declared it out loud. "No! I'll take care of this guy." The rest of them were shocked to hear him set forth. "Shikamaru, give these soldier pills to everyone else." He revealed the mini pouch in his hand.

"Choji, you've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"You think so? I've still got the secret weapon for myself," the big-boned ninja smiled halfheartedly.

"But that's-"

"Shikamaru, take everyone else and go!"

"What are you saying?! He's not someone you can take on by yourself!" Naruto pointed out.

"What did we come here to do? If we lose track of Sasuke now, we'll only become what Jirobo called us. Just a foolish leader and a bunch of trash," Choji stated correctly, much to their understanding.

Shikamaru opened the pouch and said. "Everyone, eat this. It's a gift from Akamichi clan." They gathered up to pick one, thanking Choji for that. "You better catch up to us later."

"Alright," the big-boned ninja replied in agreement.

"Everyone, let's go!" Shikamaru and the others hopped out of the sight, whereas Choji and Jirobo's battle is about to begin.

"Hah! I'll make quick work of you and them too!" Jirobo was charging directly when the big-boned ninja ate one of the Multi-colored pills; the blue pill.

Choji punched him back, mustering all the strength he got from it, yet it hurts him a bit. Then, he transformed into a multi-sized figure as he went spiked meat bullet tank speedily towards his opponent. He used the kunais to increase both the rotation speed and destructive force. Jirobo uses Earth Decapitation: Land Flip technique, but Choji successfully caverned in to hit him.

Unfortunately, this forces Jirobo to advance his cursed seal to its first level when he used Cave In Palm jutsu that made Choji stumbled back further. "Hah... Did you know when five or more people get together? There is always one person who is the trash. That guy is always made fun of and when the time comes, he's the first one to be left behind. That person is you."

Choji panted breathlessly as he then looked back onto what his comrades had said about him. _"It's true... No matter how hard I try, I still..." Choji trailed off of his words when he remembers the opinions of others._

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"Choji, is your ability only eating? You should train a little harder. Shikamaru is already a chunin," Asuma-sensei suggested._

 _"People make fun of you because you are like that. Just a fa..." Ino didn't get to finish her sentence since she didn't want to cause him an uproar rage by that word._

 _"Didn't you say skillful ninja?! Wouldn't it be better to get Shino?" Naruto asked vehemently._

 _"Damn... another useless guy," Kiba commented._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Looks like I was right. The leaf must be short on resources, having to use trash like you for a rescue team," Jirobo said as he watched him takes the second Akimichi pill. Within his system, Choji uses the to dramatically increase his size, thus falling upon Jirobo, especially the rest of the trees being squashed.

Jirobo then currently advances to level 2 of his cursed seal, so the attack has no effect on him whatsoever. He enables himself to life Choji, using Rising Impact Palm technique and toss him aside lightly. "This is the end for you... No enemy stands a chance against my 'level 2' seal, which gives me more than 10 times my original strength."

 _"Wha-what is that form...?!" Choji asked in mind, feeling quite disturbed._ He tried to get up but he couldn't move with so much pain due to the side effects of the curry pill. If he uses the red-pepper pill, he'll most definitely die.

"Let's go..." Jirobo said smirking as he grabbed his chest, squeezing his lungs out. "Hmph... I can't even get anymore chakra out of you. This is hardly enough." His eyes caught a glimpse of the potato chip bag and poured it all over his mouth, noticing that it's empty. "What, is this your last bite? You were just a pawn, a throw-away piece of trash. But don't worry, I'll soon make short work of the 'cruel and hideous' idiots you came with. Die, you worthless fat ass!"

 _"Sorry, Shikamaru. Seems like I can't make it," Choji thought hopelessly as he was lying down on the ground without having so much energy and chakra left to fight back. But he considers taking the last pill. "But I will defeat this guy, even if it costs my life!"_

Jirobo slowly moves his arm to hit him with a Pressure Palm technique.

The ground shook wildly, spreading all the rocks everywhere, just when Choji forms huge butterfly wings on his back and defends himself without even looking back at his attack behind him. He elbowed him with all the chakra he produced, resulting Jirobo fall back down on the ground. "You've never heard of the phrase 'a grudge over food is deeper than the ocean?' That strike was for eating that last piece of my snack. And... one more... This strike will be even heavier!" He sat upon his stomach and threatened him mercilessly. "I can't forgive you for calling me a useless fat ass! But, even more than that, not just for stealing my most gorgeous gourmet meal or calling me a fat ass... Most importantly, I won't forgive anyone that insults my best friend!" He went straight to punch his enemy as his fist collided on his chest.

From that moment on, he kept panting breathlessly as he went to go find his teammates' whereabouts. He couldn't walk much longer because of all the chakra he had used up for to defeat Jirobo. He smiled and cried sadly when he saw the arrow that was carved onto the tree. He was thankful that he made a lot of friends, despite the imperfections and the flaws he has. He slumped down onto the tree unconsciously as the butterfly passes by.

To die for what he believes in, what he cannot give up on...


	9. Neji vs Kidomaru

**Please Read Review! :)**

* * *

The leaf squad were hopping onto every tree branch and Shikamaru felt that Choji's presence is out of consciousness.

"We're getting close!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru kept sniffing the enemies' scent.

"How odd. There hasn't been a single trap so far. Shikamaru, what do you think?" Neji asked while he was on Byakugan mode.

"We're just being underestimated," he answered in a grouchy tone. "They're thinking that the big guy is the only one who would follow them. No one would set traps against their comrades."

"Damn them... For underestimating us!" Naruto cursed out in aggravation.

"That must be an accurate analysis. Certainly, we're being totally underestimated. But this also gives us a chance," Neji stated affirmatively.

"Yeah. Let's get them while they're vulnerable," Shikamaru suggested.

Meanwhile, the Sound Four kept moving forward until they noticed that Jirobo was following along behind them.

"What took you so long?" Sakon asked.

"You fatty. Don't be so slow! Hurry up and carry that coffin. That's your job, you inferior dickhead!" Tayuya sneered.

"Yeah," Jirobo said, much to the three's suspicion about why he's being so obedient today.

Kidomaru began to confront him, saying. "I'm saying that I can't let you carry this coffin, since you're not Jirobo!" He threw the coffin back to Tayuya and Sakon and informed them to go ahead. The impostor threw a kick but Kidomaru stopped him with a grip. "Heh. The real Jirobo always warns Tayuya for her usage of words."

"I see..." Shikamaru revealed himself in a puff of smoke.

"Ninja law: Spider Chain!" Kidomaru spitted out a big spider web that wrapped Shikamaru's body, slamming onto the tree.

A few of Naruto's Shadow Clones arrived at the scene, ready to attack the enemy. But they were all caught by the spider web, including his teammates.

However, Neji managed to quickly cut Kidomaru's strings, yet he was captured as well. "I'm stuck here. This stickiness... it's made by mixing his chakra with his body." As Kidomaru is about to finish off Naruto, using the spider web blades, Neji frees himself and rescues the rest of the team. "Go... I'll take care of this." He declared, standing before the greatly skilled Kidomaru. "If we don't calculate it, so one person's responsible for getting rid of their own enemy. It's going to be a rough one. That's what we said, right? If you stop here, you won't be able to catch up to Sasuke."

Naruto looked down sadly in thought and said. "You have better eyes than me."

Neji stomped his foot lightly on the tree branch, stating. "Sasuke is currently within the darkness... Now, hurry up and go! I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Okay," Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Let's go!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, Choji will definitely catch up to us," Kiba noted with a certain smirk.

Once they hopped out of the scene, Neji watches Kidomaru attack the team more with huge long spider webs behind them and dispatched them as he chopped them off with chakra blades.

"Hehe... Well, it looks like the strongest one of the group is you, huh? Jeez. I just can't seem to hold my playfulness in anymore. If I don't play the game little by little. It'll be a waste. First off, I'll play with you for 3 minutes and kill you," Kidomaru said maliciously as he spitted out more webs to the Hyuga, who immediately dodged them. Though, his body was wrapped up by the spider web against the tree. "You are talented in the use of chakra and you have sharp eyes. From the chakra openings in your hands, you emit a sharp needle-like chakra and cut through the thinniest part of the web-like chakra with amazing precision. I've heard of this from Orochimaru, so this must be your ability. However, once I disable your annoying hands. There won't be any risk of the web being cut." He stepped on the next tree branch, ready to hit him with the next blow he is about to aim.

Apparently, Neji drifts broke free once more from the spider web trap, using his Byakugan ability as he landed in front of him to counterattack with his Gentle Fist style. Thus, hitting him with 64 palms around his body with much damage. But, this leads Kidomaru to automatically heal the scratches and wounds on his skin.

"My Golden Spider Thread is a form of metal that instantly solidifies once it touches the air, blocking all chakra. Also, I can emit it not just from my mouth. But from every sweat gland of my body," he explained while hiding among the trees.

 _"Attacking against the chakra holes will be useless. That's understandable," Neji noted in mind as he looked on further to wait on his upcoming attacks._

 _"Not even a sound, it didn't even take a second," Kidomaru thought cruelly as he threw down the dagger onto the ground with a bomb attached to it near him._

He then charge the spider web shards directly towards Neji, who quickly repels them all. After he notices a delayed reaction in some of Neji's blocks, he theorizes his defended have a blind spot and attacks him. _"He's a close quarters combat fighter who used martial arts. He's not dangerous once you keep your distance. I'll just watch how you cope up with this from here..."_

Neji looked up and saw multiple spiders crawling up on the webs, which he initially cuts them. Unfortunately, he got stabbed by three spider web shards into his back, therefore, collapsing down on his knees. Though, he was able to get back up. "You can never beat me!" He stated firmly, just when the huge ass mother fucking spider tries to eat him but was defeated by his Gentle Palm.

"Ah... I see. He's dodging just a hair's width away from the critical organs and won't die easily from daggers shot from 50 meters away. I've had enough fun with this shitty game. Consider this as a token of my thanks," Kidomaru said viciously as he blooped out a very thick long spider web, creating a form of arrow along with his bow. From there in the tree, he enters the hideous level 2 of his curse seal and began to strike Neji, but only at his left shoulder.

The Hyuga panted breathlessly while grunting in pain due to the severed hole that occurred on his side. _"That was too close. I still managed to deflect it a little. I'm sure of it now. He must've uncovered the secret of my Byakugan."_ His eyes moved at the corner to see what was going on. However, he collapsed again this time by coughing up blood out from his mouth.

 _"His vision is 360 degrees. He accurately detects any attacks within 50 meters radius space around himself. Although, there were some attacks he could not dodge. This indicates that even his seeing technique has a small weakness. He cannot detect the daggers that approach through the blind spot. He deals with such attacks, using his defense. Hehe... If he moves around and shifts his blind spot, it'll be much harder to target it with an arrow. But such things don't matter to me!" Kidomaru exclaimed in mind when he prepares his deadliest arrow he made and shoots where Neji was hiding behind the tree_.

 _"Strong... He is stronger than me by far. I don't have much chakra left. I doubt I can dodge the next attack," the Hyuga thought weakly after his headband fell off from his forehead and announced softly. "I give up... There is no chance of me dodging it now anyways." He smiled sadly until the spinning arrow suddenly strikes him. But he took it with full force and keeping it away from piercing his heart. Consequently, he sends his chakra into the web, causing Kidomaru to be paralyzed._

"Ugh... I can't channel my chakra... How? That should have killed you instantly... Why are you still alive?!" He questioned in speculation while he returns back to his human form.

"I knew I couldn't dodge it completely, so I was prepared to take it," Neji explained logically and continued on. "This Byakugan has a blind angle, but if I knew time attacks were coming from there. I could concentrate my chakra into that blind spot and detect the attack. It's not so difficult then, to dodge a few centimetres from the intended target. Although, I might be fatally injured, at least I can avoid instantaneous death."

"So you took the strike, huh...? Either way, you're going to die. You can only do so much," Kidomaru sneered.

"You're the strongest foe I've face yet, but I have a reason why I cannot lose. The strongest of all who I faced once told me... 'because you're not a loser like me.' I was always known as genius, so I cannot lose. Especially for the sake of those who believed that I was a genius being my weak and powerless self," Neji stated relevantly when Kidomaru coughed out blood, losing his consciousness. They both lied down helplessly on the ground and the Hyuga knew that his injuries were too severe, leaving the rest of the team catch Sasuke instead.

From the point on, Neji finally believes he can change his own destiny because of Naruto's words that convinced him that a person is in control of their life. Not only fate, but also through actions. Defeating the second member of the Sound Four, he won... Just like that.


	10. Kiba vs Sakon

**Please Read & Review! :)**

* * *

There are only three people in the leaf squad left and they never know if they will ever catch up to their enemies.

"We've got two more, so it's three against two. If we play our hand right, we might be able to finish it in the next encounter, Shikamaru noted as a reminder.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Naruto said eagerly in determination.

"No... It's four against two," Kiba pointed out when Akamaru barked out in present. "Next time, we'll finish it quickly with our new techniques!"

"Hey, hey! If things get tight, I'll just use my Shadow Clone jutsu, so don't worry," Naruto suggested.

"That's good to hear, but strategy comes first. Got it?" Shikamaru instructed as they all nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere, Orochimaru anxiously waits for Sasuke to come and use him as a vessel since his body is obselete after failing his plan of destroying the leaf village.

Meanwhile, two members of the Sound Four stopped moving because they have no clue as to what happened to Jirobo and Kidomaru. Eventually from that moment on, the leaf squad caught up with them, much to Sakon's willingness to take them down.

Naruto instantly threw a kunai knife towards his direction, but missed it as soon as Sakon was ready to strike. Though, Kiba confronted him, yet was punched back, leaving the blonde-haired ninja to attack Sakon with the Rasengan. However, he grabbed his wrists to prevent it from happening. "Damn! Now, Kiba!" His shadow clone disappeared, just when Kiba hit Sakon with his Piercing Fang technique, thus damaging the tree in a puff of smoke.

 _"They placed us both in a straight path, so they were aiming for this!" Tayuya thought carefully until a shadow completely captured her, underneath her feet. "Shit... dammit! What?! A diversion?! It's coming!" She quickly looked over at Kiba swirling rapidly to take the coffin with his bare hands successfully._

"Tayuya! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakon shouted angrily in puzzlement.

"Catch it!" Kiba swiped the coffin to the blonde-haired ninja as they both went ahead to escape as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Sakon began to transform into his level 2 curse seal and chase them.

"You're not getting away!" He exclaimed in a hiss.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried out when he saw his dog finished setting the bomb tag on the tree branch, barking twice. "Hurry up! Let's go!"

"Stop howling, you bitch!" Sakon snarled at Akamaru, who then quickly runs off but accidentally cracks the paw of his own feet. Therefore, he stumbled down among the tree leaves in pain.

The bomb tag was starting to fizz out slowly, whereas Kiba grabs Akamaru away to save him from the explosion behind them. Whilst, they had fallen off the cliff, along with Sakon, much to their dismay.

On the other hand, Tayuya was dashing towards Naruto and Shikamaru, whom were currently trying to figure out what they're going to do.

"Damn!" The blonde-haired ninja cursed under his breath.

"I'll do something about this. You got to take that coffin and go on ahead!" The smart-headed ordered hastily.

"But..." Naruto protested.

"Hurry!" Shikamaru demanded.

All of a sudden, they froze on their spot, unable to move or look on who's behind the, much to their shock. Both of them flinched when they saw a horrendous enemy who grabbed the coffin in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry about that. Seems like I miscalculated," Shikamaru murmured with his gritted teeth in annoyance.

"You're too late, Tayuya," The enemy said monotonously and continued on. "Also... Where are the other three? You, who were once one of the 'five.'"

"Why... Why are you?! You're body is no longer...?!" Tayuya protested in a question.

"I'm not moving with my body anymore... This is the power of my will," he stated quietly.

"Damn... With one foot in the grave," Tayuya muttered under her breath.

"I can understand a little bit now. This is the perception of an anthology life form that is no longer bounder by a prison that is our body. It is as if I've touched the border of Orochimaru's dream," The enemy said nonchalantly.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto was angered by that name and decided to charge towards him briskly. "Hey you! Quit babbling senseless things! Give back Sasuke!"

Tayuya confronted the boy and punched him back to Shikamaru.

Then, the enemy teleported behind her back in a quick flash, saying. "The reason I've yet to kill you is you still have a mission to accomplish by staying alive. Please take out these two worthless nothings over there." He instructed lightly as she did what he told her when she pulled out her weapon, which appears to be a flute.

"Dammit! Fuck!" Naruto cursed.

"Calm down," Shikamaru hissed and thought. _"This mission is to return Sasuke to the leaf village. I must make decisions based on what is best suited to accomplishing the objective."_ He stared at their opponents for a moment and informed the blonde-haired ninja about the strategy he came up with in his mind. Both of them smirked at them and began to strike at Tayuya. "It's 2 on 1! We've got advantage on our side! It's not something we can't take care of!"

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed as the battle occurs between them.

Meanwhile down in the cliff, Kiba and Sakon's fight was already started where Sakon's brother, Ukon, reveals himself.

"Machine Gun Punch!" Sakon punched him on the guts several times and caught him by the neck tightly and explained. "Heh. We happen to be good brothers. My older brother usually stays asleep inside of me, but wakes up to help me out during a battle."

 _"This... This is his ability...?!" Kiba thought in interrogation._

"Ukon can extend his hands and legs from any part of my body and can both strike and defend. Just like this," Sakon said smirking as he punched him again in the face, much to his astonishment. "Kill as soon as possible. Activate level 2!" The curse seal was starting to surround his body after he summons it.

On the other hand, Akamaru shook in fear where Kiba told him that they are outmatched big time and how their opponents' chakra increased ten-fold. But Akamaru barked at him, conveying that they should use a technique that will defeat them. Nevertheless, it was too risky.

"We'll end up using most of our chakra and be rendered immobile. If we miss this chance, we're dead dogs," Kiba stated and cried out as Akamaru bit him on the hand, wanting to fight them anyways. He made a few hand signs as they both performed a Inuzuka Style Man-Beast morph jutsu, allowing them to transform into huge dogs in front of Sakon and Ukon.

The twin-headed wolf slashes its fangs at the off-guarded Sakon, resulting him to stumbled down by the Garouga technique.

"Heh. How was that? It is a move where we spin so fast that we can't even keep track of our vision. It's a super vision, even if it doesn't hit its shock waves slice the enemy. If you get nailed head on, you're going to be in pieces," Kiba explained coolly until he and Akamaru noticed that Sakon and Ukon were splitting up into two separate bodies.

"True... If we got nailed as one, it wouldn't been quite bad. However, the real fighting begins now," Sakon suggested evilly.

Kiba and Akamaru used Garouga technique again, which led Sakon and Ukon to hit their backs on the rocky walls. Yet, they immediately use a Summoning jutsu at the same time to counterattack, displaying a shield that is able to block the attack. In all inclusive, Akamaru took the blow that made him staggered back.

"Ah shit... Ukon! You used me as a shield! God dammit! This is no ordinary piss. It burns my eyes like strong acid," Sakon grabbed his face, whereas Ukon will handle the rest to defeat Kiba right beside him, now that he was strangling him by his neck.

"This is my ability specialized for assassination. Having just a good sense of smell and sharp claws won't be enough to beat me, not against my power," Ukon declared boastfully and explained more. "You do know that the passage of chakra is heavily interwoven together with your organs. In other words, these passage-ways interact heavily with your organ tissues, cells that construct your tissue. Even the proteins that make up most of your cells. In my level 2 state, I can construct and deconstruct these cells and proteins at my own will. To be frank with you, I can tear myself to pieces, invade the enemy's body and reconstruct myself and come back out. Since you and I are now merged a bit, it basically means that we're sharing the same body. Hehe... But rest assured, we're not exactly the same body. My cells can move freely among your body and create portion owned just by yourself. This is how I can get creative in the way that I kill. I can tear off little bits and pieces of your body that's not merged with mine."

"Oh yeah?" Kiba doubted at that with a smirk, then got stabbed by a kunai knife and questioned as the blood splattered out from his mouth. "What the hell are you thinking?! Hehe... Just as I thought, we're sharing the same body, huh?"

 _"Shit, dammit! My ability's biggest merit was that I could slip into an opponent's body and render myself clear out of harm's way. I've never met someone who'd do something like this," Ukon thought impressively._

"Heh, painful isn't it?" Kiba asked, still smirking. "Well, let's settle this once and for all!" He then stabbed himself in order to get Ukon out of his body.

Later on, Kiba and Akamaru quickly fled down the river together and hid behind one of the trees,. They knew that both of them were heavily injured from the attacks and couldn't move their bodies no more, now that they ran out of chakra and strength.

 _"Akamaru... You fought well. We were able to delay them for quite a while because of you. We even managed to wound them. It's alright now. I'll protect you," Kiba petted him as he teared a little from his eyes sadly._

At that time, Ukon rejoins with Sakon and were planning to kill them. "I'd like to tear'em up right now. But it's time for me to sleep. Capture those rat bastards for me!"

Sakon agreed as he went to go search for their hideout.


	11. Shikamaru vs Tayuya

**Please read & review!**

* * *

When Tayuya guides her three beasts after Shikamaru, she activates the first level of her curse seal to make controlling them easier.

"You've got nowhere to run, sewer rat!" Tayuya remarked proudly.

"You're not bad. A well-timed diversion attack, using all three of them. It must've taken a lot of practice, huh?" Shikamaru said smirking and thought to himself. _"There aren't any openings when she uses that jutsu._

"How impressive... Not only did you just realize that my flute is controlling these creatures, but you have also figured out the complexity of this melody. However, you won't understand the melody entirely," she explained correctly.

"Of course. I'm not into such things called 'art,'" the smart-headed ninja stated as he was creating a method in his mind carefully. _"If that flute is controlling them, there must be a two to three section arrangement of sounds within the melody which send out specific orders. I'm pretty confident with my analytical skills, but it's pretty bad this time around."_

Tayuya started playing the flute, saying. "There hasn't been anyone who has listened to this melody and lived to talk about it! The 9th verse, the Turmoil of the Pandemonium." Suddenly, the three beasts were flinching and began to launch their talons towards Shikamaru. Thus, smashing the tree branch into pieces.

 _"Something's coming!"_ He moved away from their attack and saw them summoning monsters out of their mouths that quickly charge at him directly. Though, he placed a bomb tag, sending an explosion in order to hide himself from his opponent. _"Those white things... They only eat at my physical energy. Seeing how my throwing stars went through them, they're probably made entirely of mass-less ethereal matter. They're nothing but chakra with an instinct to feed. I assume most of it is composed of chakra imbued with that mental energy. They require stability and are starving for physical energy. Damn... This makes it seem like I'm playing the game without my knight and rook."_ He touched both of his fingertips as a way to concentrate on the plan he has. Then, he threw some of his kunai knives onto the trees with bomb tags attached to them as they exploded.

Tayuya kept dodging his attacks while she was nonstop playing her flute to continue her manipulation on her puppets. _"Shit! Running around like a sissy, that trash! Where is he?!"_ She then found his hiding spot when the three of her beasts attacks him. But she noticed that the traps were set only to erode his position. _"Damn... What's he thinking?"_

Shikamaru stepped on the tree branch and asks. "You know what's most fun about Japanese chess? It's the part where you can use the opponent's pieces you captured as your own." He stated after he extended the shadow with the light. He began to use his Shadow Possession technique, much to her shock.

"Impossible! How did you figure out the movement of all three!? There is no way you could have possible figured out the pattern of my melody!" Tayuya pointed out loudly.

"I didn't even try to listen to the melody in the first place. There's another thing I can read your command pattern from, besides sound. It's your fingers," Shikamaru answered as one of her beasts followed his move.

 _"Damn... He calculated their movements by memorizing my finger patterns?!" Tayuya thought in disbelief._

"Your right pointer finger and the ring finger. In addition to that, when you create a melody with your left middle finger and pinky, that center-piece of yours hunches forward. While you were dodging my attacks and searching for me, I observed every single movement of your fingers and memorized them just like that. It's no good there. I've got them good and tight with the Shadow Mimic jutsu. Now, it's my game," Shikamaru said smirking and continued on. "It's my turn to chase you into the corner with these pawns that I've obtained. Not alarmed, are we? Why don't you at least ready your daggers?"

Tayuya smiled darkly at this, saying. "Hmph. This flute is my only weapon! Don't make me repeat this... There's not a single soul who has lived to speak of the melody of this flute!"

"That's quite a bit of confidence you have there," Shikamaru noted in a smug when he started to control the three beasts to hit her on the spot, but they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hah! Too bad, you couldn't use your pawns! Now this is really my turn!" Tayuya attempts to defeat him, but she was under the influence of the Shadow Mimic technique underneath her foot that turned out to be a success for Shikamaru.

"Didn't I tell you before? I'd corner you with those pawns. I just used those three as a feint. The initial strike was a diversion. It's the simplest of all basics to land with the second move," he pointed out logically with his kunai knife at her in a distance.

 _"Dammit... Seems like I've got no choice. I wasn't expecting to use level 2 in a place like this. What a piss off. But I'll have to admit. This shithead really is something," Tayuya thought in mind once she started to transform her physical appearance of her curse seal._

"What the...?!" Shikamaru stared at her in horror.

"Seems like you're pretty clever. But from now on, cleverness means nothing!" Tayuya announced snidely.

 _"What?! She forced her way through my Shadow Mimic... What is that immense chakra?! If this keeps going on, the jutsu is going to disperse! If she gets away now, things are really going to get hairy! I have to use that jutsu!" He reminded as he quickly made a few hand signs to perform a Shadow Neck Cantry jutsu on her._

 _"Ugh! Is this a different technique? This shadow is applying real pressure to my body. It's as if real hands are grabbing me..." Tayuya grunted in pain._

 _"Damn... What the hell is that power? From this distance, my jutsu's power is outmatched," Shikamaru held his strength closely to not let her go._

Unfortunately, Tayuya was still capable to play her flute, transferring her illusion harmony jutsu, which therefore gave a restriction on his body.

His arms were displayed out in the open with force of strings that tied his wrists and noticed that his right arm was melting down, revealing his bone structure, much to his trauma. Even though, it was a genjutsu at a level 2 state that halts his move and restrains them.

"How do you feel now? Being held up... DIE TRASH!" She cried out maliciously when she was about to stab him with a kunai knife. But she was immediately stopped in a hault as she recognized a shadow controlling her once again. _"He broke his finger with that. He got out of the illusion with that pain?! He then pretended that he still being cornered by the jutsu."_

"How many times do I have to tell you? The first hand is a feint. It's the most basic thing to land with the second hand," Shikamaru explained as he ignored the pain forming in his hand.

"Hmph. I must admit you've got some guts for a shithead," Tayuya commented.

"Not only that, I'm also kind-hearted. Socking a defenseless woman goes against my policy, but you don't seem in any way defenseless," Shikamaru told her, then aim at her stomach with his fist, yet she gripped onto it from his attack.

"Don't think that in beating the illusion, you gained 'the upper-hand shithead!'" Tayuya snarled.

Shikamaru managed to grip his shadow hand on her neck, suffocating her, but doesn't have the strength to asphyxiate her, much to his distress. _"Holy shit... This chakra! Even at this range, the chakra is overwhelming. The Shadow Neck Bind uses too much chakra. If I let go once, I'm done for. It seems like I must use 'that' jutsu."_

Both of them were fighting to ensure that one of them doesn't defeat the other first, and they don't know how much energy they have left to keep up with themselves.


	12. Rock Lee vs Kimimaro

**Please read & review!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto already begun his battle in the wide open field of green grass, making a great deal of shadow clones with to attack Kimimaro. Though, the enemy was able to defeat the clones in a quick swipe. The blonde-haired ninja obviously is not fit up to create a indentation in him as he starts to get more frustrated with his lack of progress. Even when he transforms himself into a nine-tailed fox form, he couldn't defeat Kimimaro that easily because of the amount of power he has.

 _"Damn... He's really good. Despite all of those shadow clones, not a single blow landed on him," Naruto thought infuriatingly as he clenched his teeth._

"It's almost time. The first step of Orochimaru's ambition," Kimimaro stated nonchalantly.

The blonde-haired ninja stood frozen in watch of the barrel coffin fizzing out until it exploded, revealing a horrifying appearance of his fellow rival and friend. Naruto returned back to his normal self once he saw Sasuke out in surprise, exclaiming in enthusiasm. "Hey! What the hell are you doing with these guys?! Let's head back! Come on!" He bumped his fist in the air positively, but he only received a hysterical, mischievous laugh from him.

The dark-haired ninja raised his arms out as he continued to burst out laughing nonstop.

Naruto stared at him in shock, then he quickly narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "Hey... Sasuke." He thought of Sakura's face of misery and shouted out in annoyance. "CAN'T YOU HEAR ME, DAMMIT!?"

Sasuke quickly hopped out dismissively without looking back at him. Therefore, this made him even more angrier.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto yelled out in demand.

"Useless," Kimimaro appeared behind him, just as he was about to slice him with his bone blade near his side and muttered quietly. "Die."

Suddenly, the arrival of the newly recovered Rock Lee stops the attack with his kick, much to the blonde-haired ninja's astonishment.

"The leaf's proud azure beast has reincarnated," he stated confidently in a taijutsu position style.

"Thick brows. Why... What about your body? Don't worry, Naruto. You got to get Sasuke! Leave this guy to me," He informed him with assurance, which Naruto sternly nodded in agreement.

 _"This boy is good..." Kimimaro thought impressively._

"Thick brows, be careful! This guy uses his own bones as weapons," Naruto noted carefully.

Lee's eyes widened in shock as he looked at him in shock. "Bones?"

"That guy's insanely strong..." The blonde-haired murmured.

"What are you doing?! Hurry, go! Naruto. You made a promise to Sakura with your nice guy pose too, didn't you?" Lee gave him a thumbs up and confirms. "I will defeat this person! That's a promise!"

Naruto smirked at him contently and left as soon as possible, whereas the two were now facing each other to resume the battle against one another.

"Leaf's Great Spinning Wind!" Lee threw a kick, but he stumbled back on the grass when Kimimaro tries to slice him. He bolted upright on his feet, complimenting. "You're surprisingly flexible, aren't you? Also, you move with good precision."

"You're very linear. Just like your name... Let's go," Kimimaro commanded quietly.

"Please, wait!" He gave a stop sign with his hand held in front of him.

"What is it?" The enemy asked blankly.

"Excuse me... But it's time for my medicine! Sorry, but I must drink it!" Lee said as he took out the white bottle, which appeared to be a sake and pulled out the cork. "I've always been bad with medicine." He drank it all and puffed out in distaste. "Ugh... It always had a terrible flavor." He then started to feel woozy and move uncontrollably, indicating that he gets into a drunken frenzy. He hiccuped when he began to charge at him. "Here I come!"

 _Kimimaro deflected his attack, but was pushed back by his spin. "This is too unpredictable. Not only that, he's fast!"_ He got up with his bone sword, using Dance of the Camel technique that initially hits him with several stabs.

Yet, Lee was capable of dodging his attacks, especially when he managed to stop him from behind and kick his gut. Then he struck a blow that pushed Kimimaro back off.

 _"I can't read his movements. Quite an incredible art to land a toss on me. Seems like there's no other choice," he thought to himself as he releases sharp bones out of arms and chest to attack him._

Lee loses his balance on the ground after seeing the bone ribs sticking out of his body. His drunken state was beginning to fade away, reverting back to his previous state.

"Unpredictable, isn't it? This is my blood inheritance limit. It controls both the bone forming and destroying cells as well as the density of calcium to manipulate the formation of bones," Kimimaro explained monotonously. "Humans have around 200 bones in their body, but that number can change."

Once he said this, Lee flashed behind him to attack. Although, Kimimaro performed a Dance of the Pines technique, much to his alarm. One of his bone stabbed his arm, spilling a few drops of blood.

Lee huffed on the ground and said. "It seems like I was drunk for some reason. But this is the real beginning!" He stood up on his feet, thinking. _"My job now is to keep him here as long as possible. I must avoid using techniques that have a risk of acting against myself. I can't push myself too far now that I've just recovered from the surgery. I doubt that opening the first of the eight gates would be too bad..."_ He then rapidly utilize his Initial Lotus jutsu as he circled him around to kick him immediately, resulting the reduction of the impact with it.

But the bone ribs were too strong to be broken. "Impressive speed... But this is the end."

Lee stared at him in dismayed when his hand was reaching out to attack him.

 ** _Consequently, Tayuya starts to fight Shikamaru's shadow, whereas Sakon and Ukon finds Kiba and Akamaru. This leads the Sound Four members to kill the leaf squad._**

"You can't even holler out a loser's last words? Huh!?" Sakon prepares himself to stab his opponent with a kunai knife.

Kiba just chuckled at that without saying anything at all.

"STOP LAUGHING BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" Sakon pointed out vehemently.

 ** _Elsewhere, Shikamaru was at the brink of downfall..._**

"This seems to be the end of it. NOW DIE!" Tayuya cried out as she was about to stab him.

 ** _But abruptly, he and the others were saved..._**

"HUH?!" Sakon was confused by the intruder who prevented his attack, using his puppet.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Tayuya asked the blonde-girl.

"Allies of the leaf village," Temari said smirking in satisfaction.

"We're shinobi..." Kankuro stated triumphantly and coolly.

"Of the Sand," Gaara concluded calmly, much to the three Sound Four members' bewilderment and wonder.

At last, the Sand Siblings had finally arrived at the rescue of them without any hesitation. Thanks to Tsunade's orders, she gave them an extra assistance that the leaf squad needs. The battle between the allies and the Sound Four continues...


	13. The Sand Allies of the Leaf

**Don't forget to read & review! :)**

* * *

Kankuro controls his puppet with his chakra strings that attempts to attack Sakon. But, he noticed suspiciously that Ukon appeared again. "What's with them?"

"That is their ability!" Kiba pointed out while glancing at their enemies.

"Even though he caught me off guard, I never thought those puppets would defeat me," Ukon stated. "Oh well... There's nothing special about its speed and power. A toy like that can't hit me."

"Hehe... The wound on my stomach has already healed," Sakon chuckled viciously and thought. _"We don't have much chakra remaining. Well... it's not like I'm saying we can't beat the crap out of him now."_

 _"If I remember correctly, he can heal his wounds. What recovery power this guy has..." Kiba thought astonishingly._

"You better not be underestimating me," Kankuro smirked confidently at his opponent.

"These guys aren't your normal energy! We should retreat for now!" Kiba warned out loud.

"Since I've been underestimated this much, I can't be leaving just yet," Kankuro said as he uses his puppet to quickly trap Sakon and Ukon inside. "Hah. Kuroari isn't an attacking puppet. It's purpose is to capture its targets, so that 's why Karasu paired with him is used for attacking." He explained until the other puppet's parts were segregating into sharp needles. From this, he began to perform a Puppet Theater technique once his opponents were locked while he displays his arms out with his chakra strings, then encloses them together. "Eat this! Black Secret technique: First Strike!"

Every needles were stabbed inside the hole of the puppet spilling out blood. Thus, leading to Sakon and Ukon's defeat of them screaming in death, much to Kiba's surprise.

Elsewhere in the woods, Tayuya decides to escape among the trees for hideout.

"She must be hiding..." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Did she run away?" Temari asked calmly.

"No... That's not possible," he answered.

"But I just came! Give me a brief analysis of this chick's abilities and fighting style and tell me about the current situation," she informed regularly.

"First off, her basic jutsu is to use the sound of the flute to trap the enemy with her genjutsu. She'll then use that chance as a method to increase the physical attacks on the enemy, it's the typical 'long distance' type genjutsu. As soon as she sees your jutsu, she'll probably immediately realize that her own jutsu is not as powerful as yours is. Not only that, once the situation is 2 against 1, she's not going to ome out until she unleashes her genjutsu," Shikamaru explained.

"Sound, huh..." Temari muttered quietly.

"Yeah. The man point of genjutsu is to aim for a person's five senses. Sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch. It frames the senses. Among these senses, the genjutsu dealing with hearing is the worst. If she decides to stand back and keep her distance while she keeps herself invisible, we won't have a single clue of when or where she will attack. By the time we use the flute's sound to find out her exact whereabouts, her genjutsu will already engulfed us," he noted correctly as he cracked his broken finger back to its right place and continued on further. "If you ask me, we're at an overwhelming disadvantage. If this keeps up, sooner or later we're going to be forced into a corner. We should retreat for now and then."

"Who the hell asked for your opinion? I just simply asked for an explanation of the situation," she reminded when she bit her thumb, spreading her blood across her fan. "Don't underestimate my power. To think that in front of me. If you think you can hide using the distance of the flute's sound then, you're too naive!" She then uses a Summoning jutsu of Spinning Whirl with her fan.

The wind was strong enough to blew off the trees and Tayuya didn't recognized the attack behind her, which Temari sends her off at ease.

"It's over. How's that?" She asked coolly.

 _"What a pushy person... This chick is even scarier than my own mother," Shikamaru pouted in thought._

"No problem?" Temari grinned eagerly, much to Shikamaru's cheeks turned into a tinge pink.

 _"Well, I guess I'll have to thank you this time around," he said in mind surprisingly._

Meanwhile, Lee was stunned to see the newly appearance of Gaara and wants to assist him to fight Kimimaro together. He prepares himself in a taijutsu position as he held out his wounded arm out, which the redhead notices that the blood was dripping down on the grass.

He glanced at the enemy, saying softly. "I'll handle this."

"What? No! You can back me up," Lee suggested as he walked over to the front, but he was pulled down by Gaara's sand and exclaimed vehemently. "Please let go!" Then, he started to flinch at his wounds that he got.

"You can't do anything right now," the red-headed ninja noted and repeated. "I'll take care of this." With every step he made, he was ready to fight the enemy.

"Ah. Gaara of the Desert. Like your alias states, you use sand," Kimimaro said nonchalantly.

"His attacks are based on bones. He can throw bones like he did before or grow them out of his body. He can control it anyway he pleases!" Lee warned firmly.

Gaara looked down for a moment in deep thought as he remembered how happy and cheerful Sakura was before until her smile was beginning to fade slowly. After watching her gaze blankly at the rivers of water flowing peacefully at a far distance using his third eye, her full-energetic spirited was not the same anymore. Noticing how strange her behavior was earlier, he couldn't pinpoint as to why. Something must've changed her. But what could it be? He doesn't know any answers from his two siblings. All he knows is that the leaf squad has to bring back Sasuke at all cost. As of now, he has no time to worry about it. His eyes started to narrow in disappointment while he continues to stare at his opponent in front of him.

 _"He has a heavy defense by using his sand. This guy is not a close-range fighter. Getting near maybe difficult," Kimimaro thought observantly in mind._ Once he releases his bone fingertips, they went straight to raid him.

Though, Gaara's defense automatically shielded him from them, whilst his sand was moving around to counterattack Kimimaro in fast speed.

 _"He can handle both defense and offense with the sand... However, I suspect the amount he can control is the same amount as the volume of that bottle," Kimimaro pointed out in mind as he kept dodging every attacks._ "What an idiotic alias. You can't do anything unless you have sand."

Gaara ignored his remark and performs a Desert Rain technique, which therefore, appears several drops of sand upon him. "If I have sand, I can do anything." He concluded as he controls the sand to grab Kimimaro underneath the bottom of his feet. "You're the foolish one. It doesn't take any effort for me to create sand from the ground."

 _"I see. He turned the rocks and minerals underground into additional sand. It seems you fittingly deserve that alias!" Lee said impressively in mind and said out loud._ "You got him!"

"Not yet," Gaara replied as he narrowed his eyes further at the Kimimaro's arm and the rest of his body breaking out through the sand trap, much to Lee's shock. "Those bones... He's another monster."

"That is a troublesome thing," Lee commented in jitters.

"What pressure. If I didn't create these bone masks right under my skin, I would've been crushed. I was taking you too lightly. But this sand will never catch me again," Kimimaro declared indifferently.

Gaara slides his right foot on the grass in a position as he promptly made a quick hand signs to perform a Desert Avalanche technique while laying his hands on the ground. The sand was merging out, creating a huge tide that disperse all over the field.

 _"Incredible... He's become even more powerful than the last time we fought," Lee was amazed by the strength he has._

"How persistent..." Gaara murmured.

"Huh?!" Lee replied blankly in puzzlement.

Both of them saw that Kimimaro activates his physical form of his curse seal, whereas the red-headed ninja instantly controls his hands to attack him with his Sand Burial technique. Unfotunately, it was no effective on Kimimaro, who is presently running towards him. Gaara placed his hand on the ground to shield him and Lee, but he stumbled back down. Thus, the sand dissipated slowly.

"Your 'absolute defense' which has garnered such high praise... Is this at its limit? This is a real shame," Kimimaro remarked cynically as he watches Gaara's face was beginning to crumble into a few pieces of sand. "But of course, you're covered in sand."

"He's not your only opponent! Have you forgotten about me!?" Lee flashed behind him and threw a kick at him, yet his eyes widened in shock at the beastly tail that whacked him off. Even though Gaara prevents the attack, Lee still got injured from it.

"This sand of yours is starting to annoy me. You will be the first to die, Gaara," Kimimaro claims menacingly. Then, he reveals his spinal cord and takes it out from his back to use it as a spear. "Dance of the Clematis. Tendril!" He whipped it out to slice him, but the sand still protects him from his strike. However, the spinal cord was enveloping him around in a tight grip. He shows his sharp bones from his arm sticking out, preparing to stab him. "This is the thickest bone in my body. It will easily pierce through you and your pathetic defense of sand." He declared, but he coughed up blood when he realized that his time is almost over.

"Supreme Absolute Defense: Shukaku's Shield!" Gaara exclaimed.

When the sand shield and the spear collided, they dispelled out as soon as possible. Kimimaro remembers how he grew up in a cage because of his kekkei genkai, and the battle that killed all of his clan.

"While I'm fulfilling Orochimaru's aspirations, I will stay in his hear forever," he stated sincerely.

"Orochimaru's brainwashing, eh... What a sad little pawn," Gaara held his fingers together to operate the quicksand under his opponent's foot. "You'll sink to a depth of 200 meters. With that pressure of the sand clinging to your body, you'll immediately be unable to move." He said as he looked down upon it. Suddenly, his eyes widened in disturbance when Kimimaro performs Dance of the Seedling Ferns technique.

The huge shards of bones began to burst out of the ground, much to Gaara and Lee's shock. Luckily, both of them were carried in a sand as they were levitated among them.

"You're amazing. To be able to do something like this!" Lee said exhaustedly.

"I was always able to use the sand to carry me... It's a simple task. This has become a second nature to me now. He was a stubborn person, but this is the end. He won't come back out," Gaara stated while he was panting breathlessly.

"It's not brainwashing. It's all my own reasoning," a voice spoke out loudly in argument, which made them turn around to see Kimimaro with his bone drill, preparing to attack. "WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" He yelled vehemently, but stopped for a moment when he couldn't move anymore.

All of a sudden, his disease got the best of him at the last second when he coughed up blood from his mouth. Thus, he dies before he can finish them off.

Later on, Gaara and Lee settled down, resting on the trees.

"We would've been completely beaten, wouldn't we?" The red-headed asked tiredly.

"No, that's wrong. My teacher said to me that luck is a part of real strength," Lee pointed out.

"That busy-body..." Gaara muttered.

"He's not! That was because of my own cowardice! Stop talking about my sensei that way!" Lee retorted defensively.

Gaara paused for a moment and thought quietly. "You too... If the one you admire is insulted, you become enraged. If the person you admire is important to you, you would do anything for them." He looked up at the sky and continued on, saying. "He was the same as Naruto Uzumaki. The person that's important to you isn't always good... You don't have to take someone bad as your important person. Even if you know they're bad, a person can't defeat loneliness."

Lee was speechless by this as they sat down in silence, regaining energy and strength after the battle with Kimimaro.


	14. A Friend Like You

**Please read & review! :)**

* * *

"So... How much do you know Sakura?" Lee asked curiously.

Gaara opened his eyes slightly in thought and said. "More, actually... But, there are some things I want to get to know her. She likes to keep things to herself, which she holds them closely to her. That is one of the traits that she has. When I look up at the sky, I always wonder if it's still worth fighting for someone who just suddenly leaves you... Are you still capable to love, even when you're hurt?" He looked ahead without breaking an eye contact at the view of birds flying by.

Lee pause for a moment in surprise as he placed his finger in speculation, then answered. "Hm... I suppose." He chuckled nervously with a grin and continued sincerely. "It all depends on the person. My love for Sakura will never change. I mean, she may not love me that way. Though, she is capable to love me back, even as friends. That's all that really matters and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gaara blinked and replied softly. "I see... Yeah. She truly does love her friends and family so much."

Lee nodded in agreement. "Her state is not so well, actually."

"Is that so?" Gaara said rhetorically. He didn't ask any questions further. He decided to go and find out what really happened to her again.

Somewhere else is where Naruto finally catches up to Sasuke and starts to call out his name.

"What, are you going to run away!?" The blonde-haired questioned in frustration.

The dark-haired ninja slowly turns himself around and greeted monotonously, showing his curse seal on the left side of his face without a disinclination, much to Naruto's horror. "Hey... Dumbass. Is it you this time...?"

Naruto kept narrowing his eyes even further at him in anger as he recalled the moment of Sakura pleading him to bring Sasuke back.

"I told Sakura this... So don't bother me anymore," the dark-haired ninja said emotionless, then laughs like Orochimaru and asks. "What's with the grim face?"

The blonde-haired ninja's expression was starting to falter into sadness and betrayal and interrogates him silently. "Why... Sasuke? What made you like this!? Why!"

"What does any of this have to do with you? I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me any other way. No matter who it is. Let me make this clear to you, my childish games with you leaf shinobi are over. Go home," The dark-haired ninja demanded sternly.

Naruto protested to emphasize a point in exasperation. "Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Bushy-Brows... They all risked their lives to follow you here."

"Good for them," Sasuke uttered sarcastically as he turned around to walk away from him. Though, he noticed Naruto's shadow above him, now that he's getting closer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT YOUR LEAF COMRADES!" The blonde-haired ninja yelled out in rage when he landed on top of him and kept punching him to get into his senses.

Sasuke glanced at him and spitted out blood on his face and asks quietly without feeling any pain. "So do I get any stronger staying with those 'comrades?' I'm going to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru was the one who killed the third and tried to crush the leaf village! You think he's just going to give you some power for free?!" Naruto argued truthfully as he clenched his grip on his shirt and resumed. "He just wants your body to use as his container! You might not come back! You might get killed! I can't let you go somewhere like that!"

"I don't care... All I care about is that I accomplish my objective. I can't help it if you're going to get in the way," Sasuke answered darkly.

"You can't do it! I'll take you back with full force!" Naruto instructed boldly, much to the dark-haired ninja's amusement.

"If I recall, that fight was interrupted," Sasuke said smirking.

"That wasn't the fight I wanted... Even now," Naruto cried out quietly in distress.

"Why the hell should I care about you?" He questioned as he got up from his feet and grasp his neck tightly, lifting him up from his feet. Then, he jabbed him on his stomach, thus spilling out blood and letting him fall down the river. _"Brother... No matter how deep I have to plunge myself into darkness, I will do it in order to kill you. No matter what happens, I will get that power!"_

Sasuke informs Naruto that he doesn't dream of the future, only the past as he remembers his close bond with his older brother, Itachi. Naruto ignores him as he tries using force again and attacks Sasuke. But the dark-haired ninja dodges it and uses Dragon Flame Jutsu and sends it towards Naruto.

The blonde-haired ninja rises from the flames unharmed, and Sasuke remembers his childhood, while doing battle with him. Reminiscing his memories, Sasuke learns the Fire Ball jutsu, thus gaining his father's attention. Aside from that, Fugaku Uchiha tells him not to follow his brother's foot steps. He then starts to wonder if he is only to replace his brother. His mother confirms everything else is alright. After doing this, he looks back at the time of him heading to school and deciding that he will not lose to Itachi.

In the present time, Naruto and Sasuke begin to fight. This time, it was more than just rivalry. This time, it was personal.


	15. Team 7

**Please read & review!**

* * *

"Became your friend? Then why?" Naruto asked in perplexity.

"That is why... That is why, it is worth killing you," Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"I don't quite get it, but you seem serious about killing me, don't you? Sasuke..." The blonde-haired ninja muttered, hoping his rival and friend don't mean it.

Then all of a sudden, both of them head towards each other and collided their fists while the other attempts to kill him after learning about the Secrets of Mangekyou Sharingan. The dark-haired ninja threw a kunai knife at Naruto, but ends up through the waters.

The blonde-haired ninja glanced behind his back and noticed a foot being kicked on him, which sends him flying across the river. But he managed to stand up on his feet.

"I said this before. But even you were waiting very anxiously for this, right? Neither Kakashi nor Sakura are here right now. There won't be anyone to stop things like last time. I'll say it once more. I'll kill you," Sasuke said smirking triumphantly as he quickly made a few hand signs, indicating Chidori technique.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and uttered in declaration when he performs his Shadow Clone jutsu. "Bastard... I'll beat you back to your old self!"

Once they were dashing again, they made an impact without stopping themselves to keep pushing forward. Though, they stumbled back on the waters rippling in tides because of their powers crashing.

Sasuke got up and kneeled down, whereas Naruto was laying down in the water and thought unhappily at how serious he is to kill him.

 _"Can you kill me calmly, Sasuke?" The blonde-haired ninja's sorrowful tears were streaming down in his face, much to the dark-haired ninja's amusement._

"Do you know, Naruto, that if you and your opponent are first class ninjas, you can only read inside each other's minds when your fists meet. There is no need for words. You're naive, aren't you, Naruto?" Sasuke remarked and continued on. "How can you read my mind?!" He then rapidly uses Fireball Jutsu on him, but missed it.

The blonde-haired ninja dodged his attack, yet he was immediately been kicked off towards the waters. He was grabbed by his orange jumpsuit as he was being lifted up on his feet. He let Sasuke continued to beat him up as he coughed up blood. _"Regrettably, I decided you would be my rival! I didn't want to lose... Because I was called a loser, I thought that all the time. Even when we became team 7, I thought the same... Stubbornly continued to life, but... I always wanted to be like you. I aspired to be like you. Because of that, that time... I was truly glad, you acknowledged me. Since those were the first words... But, our fists didn't have to meet for me to understand. From that time, we haven't spoken, we... It's not meaningless to me, you have become a close friend. But if you seriously want to kill me, maybe I thought I was your only willing friend..."_

"It's too late now! Naruto!" Sasuke smiled maliciously as he was about to hit him with his Chidori.

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake finds out about Sasuke's abandonment from Tsunade.

"So, only those 5 rookies went to get Sasuke..." Kakashi repeated in astonishment.

"There was no other choice, given the situation of the village," Tsunade stated.

"We've hit the necessary minimum," he mumbled sternly as he turned around, leaving the room. A few minutes later, he decides to summon his ninja dogs to fetch off Naruto and Sasuke's scent and thought to himself. _"I was naive... With that, it's possible for them to kill each other."_

Elsewhere, Sasuke keeps beating Naruto up mercilessly, which he prepares to kill him in hopes that his death would be an acceptable price for his Sharingan to evolve into a Mangekyo Sharingan. After activating his cursed seal, he nearly struck his heart with his Chidori.

"You prevented me from hitting it at the last second. But that was pointless," the dark-haired ninja said in blasphemy. "I've impaled your right lung. You cannot use your right arm now. It is even difficult to breathe. You cannot make seals or use that jutsu." He gripped his neck tightly with his bloody hand on and declared. "It's finished."

However, Naruto was able to fight back when the Nine-Tails's chakra begins to envelop Naruto as his wounds are healed.

"Sasuke! You won't go to Orochimaru! Even if I have to break the bones in your arms and legs, I will stop you!" The blonde-haired ninja roared daringly as his tears were flowing down in his cheeks. He resolves to beat Sasuke to a bloodied pulp if that is what it will take to bring him home.

 _"This... is Naruto?! What is this pressure!? What the hell is that crimson chakra, anyway?! Is he a monster?" Sasuke questioned fearfully in mind and calmly said out loud._ "What the hell are you?"

"A friend," Naruto answered, much to Sasuke's shock. "That's why I say I won't give you up to Orochimaru! I will stop you!" With that said, he began to dash towards him and attempts to hit him in the face. Thus, he maintained to push him back to the waters.

 _"He's strong..." Sasuke thought as he quickly performed a Great Fireball technique, shooting a huge fire towards him._

In spite of that, Naruto was fast enough to attack him with his newfound power that overwhelms Sasuke, who was now held on the neck, calling out angrily. "Wake up already! If you're still not sure, I'll break you like a stick and bring you back!"

Sasuke began to chuckle cynically at that and said. "Shut the hell up... What do you know about me? Someone like you without family or siblings. YOU HAD NOTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME!? HUH?!"

Naruto was stunned by this and got kicked over by his foot. But he stand back on his feet.

"We suffer because of our bonds! You don't know how it feels like to lose them.." The dark-haired ninja huffed in grievance, much to Naruto's affliction.

"I don't understand about real families and brothers. But when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder if it feels like being with a father... When I'm with you, I wonder... I wonder if it's like being with a brother..." The blonde-haired ninja murmured softly.

"Why... Why do you go this far for me?" Sasuke questioned.

"For me... It's one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why... I must stop you..." Naruto answered whole-heartedly, which made his eyes softened at that.

Sasuke puts on his headband while proclaiming that Naruto will not be able to hit it and explains formally. "Because of that, by severing these bonds, I will gain even more strength. From now on, we will fight as equals. But you will not even be able to scratch my forehead that must has not changed. The time for talking is over. We only fight. Come."

Naruto rapidly attempts to keep punching him as the dark-haired ninja manages to fully develop his Sharingan and is now able to read Naruto's quick movements and counterattack, even when using his Shadow-Clones. Sasuke manages to inflict numerous devastating and bone-crushing attacks on Naruto. The dark-haired ninja slams him from the sky, then all the way towards the ground, whilst he is still beaten.

Needing more strength to fight, Naruto calls upon even more of the Nine-Tails's chakra as it covers his body. Therefore, it is taking the shape of the demon fox for Naruto's awakening, much to Sasuke's dismay.

 _"That red chakra. That's no normal chakra..." the dark-haired ninja noted in mind._

The red chakra cloak made Sasuke incapable of reading his movements, now that Naruto is abruptly gashing him with his fox claws. His attacks are quickly dispersed before reaching Naruto; the discernible chakra also acts as a potent weapon, negating the Sharingan's prediction abilities. This allows Naruto to attack from afar by extending the chakra into a claw-like attack. As the demon fox-form continues its ravaging onslaught, Sasuke is put on the defensive, letting himself to advance his Cursed Mark powers at its final stage to compensate. After activating Stage 2 of his Cursed Mark, Sasuke transforms into a winged equal to Naruto in power.

"I'm not ready to lose," the dark-haired ninja said.

Both remembering their time as teammates, Sasuke enlightens Naruto that they are in the "Final Valley" and mentions the irony of it as a fitting place to settle things between them once and for all. With Naruto and Sasuke at their peaks of power, the two prepare their final attacks.

Naruto's Nine-Tails chakra infused Rasengan and Sasuke's Curse-Mark Chidori clashes, forming a spherical dome around the two boys as they exchanged numerous blows before Sasuke slashes Naruto's chest.

"RAESENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Consequently, with the last of his strength, Naruto succeeds leaving a deep scratch on his friend and rival's headband. In the end, they were somehow reconciled together with their fingers intertwined as a way to make a farewell amends.

Later on, Sasuke stood over the unconscious Naruto and was impressed about his opponent's last act before his headband falls off. He thought to himself for a moment until he was stinging in pain because of the effects of the curse seal as he coughed up blood and looks down upon the blonde-haired ninja.

Refusing to follow the same path as his brother and also remembering what Naruto means to him, Sasuke decides to gain power his own way and heads to Orochimaru.

At that time, Kakashi and Pakkun found Naruto laying on the ground, much to his regret. They noticed that the other headband was from Sasuke, who already made his choice.

"Am I too late...?" The copy ninja asked himself in guilt. But he shrugged off when he immediately carries him. "If I wasn't in time, I'm sorry... Both of your lives are remarkable like theirs." He stated as he looked over the two gigantic statues facing each other and left the area.


	16. It'll Never Be The Same

**Knowing that the title of this chapter is relevant reminds me of my high school years and someone I knew I was closed with suddenly drifts apart from me. Letting go was the hardest decision, yet the best thing that could ever happen to the person. Anyway, please read review! :)**

* * *

The following day was a new dawn of bright and morning skies filled with several clouds slowly drifting away in time, whereas birds were chirping like sweet melodies.

Kiba and the others were gathered together on top of the Hokage tower roof, discussing about the task that broke down for the past week.

"Hm. We tried our hardest. At least, we survived from those tough battles we took for ourselves," Choji commented positively.

"You think? Our asses got kicked a lot that back there. Just awesome. Maybe, the 5th hokage would've given us the awards of 'the-strongest-shinobi-in-the-country-yet-absolutely-were-a-total-effin-losers' of the year," Kiba said sarcastically in a cheery manner with a fake smile and clapping.

"Hey, come on! Don't dwell on it so much. Choji is right. We did the best thing in our parts. I doubt that Lady Tsunade will resent us," Rock Lee retorted defensively to exaggerate the point.

"He's right," Neji agreed, crossing his arms with his eyes closed and continued. "We just have to be careful with our next move and do some training. This dilemma isn't over yet."

"Hah. No shit, Sherlock," an arrogant voice called out behind them, much to their startle and surprise at the Sand Siblings.

"Wow. You guys are still worked up over that, huh?" Temari said.

"Of course it does," Kiba snorted as Akamaru barked twice and remarked. "By the way, aren't you guys supposed to be leaving for your next mission that you were assigned?"

"Well, we decided to delay it for now because the leaders of our village were still dealing with some problems of finding a new Kazekage. We haven't found anyone at that moment," Kankuro rubbed the back of his head with a sigh in tiredness. "Y'all are lucky enough to have one of the legendary sanins to be your Hokage. Wish we have one like her."

"Plus, she's mostly the best medical ninja that she'll be capable of assisting," Temari stated a point.

"Yeah. I couldn't thank her enough after she successfully managed to do a surgery on me... Oh, by the way, where's Gaara?" Rock Lee asked in curiosity.

Kankuro answered with a smirk while looking up in thought. "He went to go find Sakura to see how she's doing."

"WHAT?! NO!" Lee cried in anime tears in a funny expression.

"Dude, calm down. Don't get the wrong idea," Kankuro shook his head as he rolled his eyes at that.

"He's basically worried about her well-being and they are best friends. We heard that she needs time alone with herself, so she probably needs some space for a little while," Temari said softly with a depressing look.

"Girls at this age are easy to fall in love than boys do. Look what happened to her," Kiba commented nonchalantly as he reflected upon the time where she wouldn't stop crying.

"Are you seriously going to deride her when she's not completely herself-" Lee didn't get to finish his sentence when he got interrupted.

"I never even intend to. God, you take things seriously," Kiba noted in an argument.

"You two need to relax. Ah, jeez..." Temari scolded with a sigh as they sweat dropped and continued on to contemplate. "Listen you guys, even if Sakura is in love with Sasuke, there is nothing we can do to change that. Her feelings for him is so strong, so it's best to let her be."

"She really does love him, eh?" Kankuro asked, looking down deeply off space.

The others nodded silently, whereas Neji opened his eyes and quoted wisely. "On the contrary, one is possible enough to change their destiny."

"Hm. Right right!" Choji chirped as he started to munch rapidly on the chips as usual. "I'm going to need more snacks. I'm feeling hungry again. See ya guys later!" He walked away from them, much to their puzzlement.

"What do you mean by that, Neji?" Lee asked in confusion.

Kankuro and Temari stared at the Hyuga to continue further on what he said.

Meanwhile, Sakura was standing on top of the mountains and looked down on the village, reminiscing the memories she had with her teammates. Some of them were the ones were she spent her time with Sasuke. The way she fawn over him, help him on the missions and fought side by side together. She may have been useless at some times, but as of now, she grew stronger because of how much she went through as a 6 year old. She knew that one day that he will eventually leave. She was afraid that it would happen, but everyone had it coming. The hatred that was growing in Sasuke's heart was slowly leading him to the path where he will not be able to come back any sooner.

There was no point of him turning back on his past. Instead, it was time for him to be better off alone and fight for himself.

 _"Why... Sasuke...? If only you were still here with us..." Sakura thought in disappointment as her tears were beginning to flow down on her cheeks and fall onto the ground with a few drops._

The wind blew across her face while she was holding herself tightly in warmth and comfort. The sun was beginning to set like crimson gold and she doesn't know how long she will be back to her self, therefore; her inner voice was starting to become more distant and slightly vanishing away.

Elsewhere inside one of the hospital rooms was Shikamaru sitting on the chair while he was slowly fidgeting with his thumbs silently in thought near Naruto's bed side. The incident that occurred a few days ago was something that they would totally never forget. It was a huge breakdown for the rest of the team who did everything they could to convince Sasuke to not leave the village. Too little too late when he was already consumed by hatred and vengeance. There was nothing that could stop him unless he avenged his clan to kill his older brother. He just wants to make things right for himself. Because of that, he is still grieving over the death of his family.

The blonde-haired dizzily woke up as he fluttered his eyes open in a clear vision. He grunted when he looked over his right side and noticed the leader greeting him with a lazy smile.

"You must've taken a lot of crap, considering the fact that you gave it your best shot," Shikamaru stated.

"Uhh... Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly.

"She's not here yet. She told me that she will come later to visit you for some important message," Shikamaru answered with a sigh.

Naruto got up in a sitting position in thought and muttered. "I see..."

Shikamaru stared at him, feeling slightly guilty, and told him reassuringly. "You're afraid to confront her, eh? There's nothing for you to worry about. Besides, everything that has happened is out of your control. You did what you could for her. All of us did. Look, we may have failed to accomplish the task, but sometimes we need to learn in order to become stronger," He continued on with his arms resting behind the back of his head while Naruto was staring down on his clenched fists that was bandaged shamefully. "Sasuke is the one who's at fault here. He put us all through the crap we had to deal with, making us go for so much trouble to catch up to him. Overall, he made his choice to do something because of the suffering he's carrying upon his shoulders. Anyway, it's understandable. However, taking on revenge wouldn't bring back the dead or anything to the way they used to."

The blonde-haired ninja sat in silence with his eyes closed after unclenching his fists and spoke. "It's sad to see how much pain Sakura is in right now. I don't like seeing her this way, especially after trying to let him stay and forget about his past."

"Huh. That's one thing about love," Shikamaru quoted tiredly with a sigh.

"Ah!" Naruto's eyes got startled at that word. "Wha-? How do you know?"

"Hm? Jeez. What a drag. You really think I'm that clueless? I've known it since the beginning of our years in the Ninja Academy. During the preliminary rounds at the chunin exams, her fight with Ino was certainly an interesting competition," Shikamaru chuckled at the memory and complimented. "She is starting to grow."

"Yeah. Her power up is something special and unique that nobody can ever have..." Naruto said smiling, then frowned.

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling and commented out. "You know. It's actually amazing at how much she managed to pull through. Very impressive. That's because of her-"

"Feelings towards Sasuke," Naruto finished his sentence and continued on straightforwardly. "I know... I know how much she truly cares about him deeply. Sasuke is not someone who is just a plain crush to her. She sees him differently this time. Having a crush on someone depends on how you would either develop something for that person or not... Whenever something terrible happens to him, she gets easily concerned and has this some sort of affection towards him more than anyone could ever have."

"You said it right. I don't know, but her being in love with Sasuke is dangerous," Shikamaru described thoughtfully and said. "Oh boy. It's quite sad when you know that someone you love suddenly leaves you hanging. By the way, it's never my intention to mock her what she's feeling. I know that she grieves. Sometimes, I wish I had the power to change Sasuke's mind to see what he's missing in his life."

Naruto gave a nod as he narrowed his eyes off space in irritation, tightening his fists. "Yeah. It pisses me off though. I've told him about how Sakura feels towards him. But no... he just doesn't care."

"Well, you can't do anything right now. You're still bruised up and your wounds haven't quite healed yet. But sooner or later, you have to ensure that you and Sakura have what it takes to bring your friend back. Like what Neji said, Sasuke is in darkness now and Sakura's love for him is definitely a highly intoxicated drug that she could not escape right away. In fact, she is suffering as you are," Shikamaru pointed out firmly, much to Naruto's sorrow. "Knocking her out unconsciously and leaving her in the bench like that out in a cold night? Yeah... That's love showing right there." He stated as he shook his head with a sarcastic tone.

The blonde-haired ninja was raveling up his thoughts in his mind to figure out ways to solve the issues for their team. His mind is not reciprocating well due to his current condition. He can only rest and give himself a break. When the time comes, he'll be ready to face his rival and fellow companion, both physically and mentally prepared. He just has to get stronger and he believes in himself more than what the other have already expected of him.

As both of them were sitting back and relaxing for the rest of the afternoon, a pair of green-jaded eyes were slightly opened in a softer way and the expression on Gaara's face turned out to be a little bit astonished and neutral at the same time. His lips formed a very small, thin line without having any reaction after eavesdropping into their conversation behind the door. Mixed of thoughts were scrambling in his mind and repeated the word that he would only question. Love. He knows it's a feeling, but more than just that. It's also an act and that was it. He walked away silently and disappeared like a drift in a swirl of sand as soon as possible.

He found the answer. What he doesn't realized is that he's feeling the same as what Naruto is feeling at that moment.

It was serious. Really serious. Little did he know is that he finally found out that his best friend, Sakura, is in love with Sasuke...


	17. Recovering (End of Arc)

**Read & Review! :)**

* * *

Evening came where the pink-haired kunoichi was silently staring down at the river, glumly in her thoughts.

"Sakura!" A voice called out happily, which made her look at Ino. "It looks like everyone's back. Come on now, let's go to the hospital."

A couple of minutes later, they head over the reception desk...

"I'm going to see Chouji and you?" Ino asked in a frown.

"I'll go ahead to see Naruto and Sasuke..." Sakura said with assurance. Once, she was about to open the door, she overheard inside that the boy that she loved got away, much to her dismay as her hand was dropped away steadily from the handle. Then at that moment, she got startled by Tsunade's voice as she glanced at her.

"What's wrong...? You're Sakura Haruno, right?" She questioned smilingly. "The information has spread quickly." They both entered inside, which stunned the blonde-haired ninja.

"Naruto..." the pink-haired kunoichi murmured after she saw how much brutally damaged her teammate was in. By the looks on his face, he looked away remorsefully and not being able to make a straight eye contact.

"I heard that you were severely wounded, but you're fine now," Tsunade said, feeling glad at the treatment he's in.

Naruto spoke out weakly while gazing down at the soft blankets. "Sakura... I'm sorry..."

The pink-haired kunoichi watched him for a second blankly, then bluntly shrugged it off by questioning with a beam. "Why are you apologizing?" She walked over to the window and opens the curtains wide open and continued on to hide her sadness. "You look really weird! You're just like a mummy, aren't you?"

"I... I'm sorry..." the blonde-haired ninja muttered faintly.

"Listen, the weather's good today. I opened them, now-" the pink-haired kunoichi was cut off by him.

"Sakura! I'll definitely keep my promise! I said that it was a lifelong promise! Always," Naruto assured her sincerely.

"It's alright..." she said simply.

"Sakura! He's trying to-" Shikamaru tried to affirm strongly but got interrupted.

"Like I said... I won't go back on my word! Because that's my ninja way," Naruto grinned positively at his teammate, which made Sakura feel saddened and heartwarming by his vow as to where Tsunade and Shikamaru smiled at him proudly.

The pink-haired kunoichi turns around and was about to leave the room. She stopped midway there and apologized. "I'm sorry, Naruto... I had to make you wait a while." She looked over her shoulder with a solemn smile, declaring. "Next time, we'll do it together!"

The blonde-haired ninja nodded in agreement and notifies her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Kankuro and Temari came in here a while ago and told me that Gaara is going to tell you something important."

Sakura's eyes got widened quickly in shock and asks. "Huh? Didn't they already leave yet?"

"Yeah. Sooner, about less than 1 minute," Shikamaru checked over his watch and yawned lazily.

"Okay, thanks," the pink-haired kunoichi closes the door behind her and began to sprint out of the hospital to go find the Sand Siblings and thought worriedly. _"What could it be? I haven't spoken to him for a long time. I mean, he's been busy taking care of other priorities with them. Why is he avoiding me all of a sudden? I tried talking to him, but he won't speak up."_

As she passed through the crowds of people working around, she finally reached the main entrance of the village and kept panting in exhaustion. Unfortunately when she stopped by, she stared at the view of the empty road with the winds slightly brushing across the trees and came to a realization.

"They're... gone," she said quietly to herself and questioned in mind with curiosity. _"Gaara... What is it that you're going to tell me?"_

Much to her disappointment, she looked down with a frown as she closed her eyes and decides to head back home to get some rest.

Later on in the evening, Jiraiya gives Naruto a chance to leave with him for three years to train to defend himself against Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

"Would you care to do it?" The white-haired sanin asked in a suggestion, hoping for him to take it.

"No. Right now, the only thing that I want to focus on is saving Sasuke first," Naruto said as he declines his offer. "And when that time comes, I'll make sure I'll beat that bastard Orochimaru and whatever the crap he's putting him in."

"Idiot! You really think you can defeat that guy easily?! Just look at the kind of state you're in!" Jiraiya shouted out angrily that shocked the blonde-haired ninja, looking away dumbstruck into silence. He sighed tiredly and continued on. "Look, don't underestimate him and the new enemies that you are about to encounter. Sasuke is way beyond the point of returning back here in this village."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. But still... I'll do what it takes to bring him back. Based on the offer you gave me, I'll accept it," Naruto said, clenching his fists boldly.

"Well, there's nothing wrong but to help and train you by the time you are ready,"Jiraiya noted as they both stared quietly at the sunset outside the window.

Elsewhere when Sasuke arrives to Orochimaru's lair to become his apprentice, the Akatsuki assembles to discuss the new turn of events while informing them that their mission is more vital than ever.

"I see... Shall we take an inspection on what the plan is?" One of the members asked slyly.

"Indeed, our time is fast approaching," a mysterious leader announced evidently as he continues to laugh along with the rest of them evilly in the depths of darkness.

Without a doubt, everyone else was taking their initiative to take responsibilities for themselves, now that they knew that the battles are just about to begin.


	18. Meet Matsuri

**Please Read & Review!**

* * *

During the nighttime, Kakashi, Pakkun and the rest of the dogs discovered four coffins that were displayed outside the grave.

"There it is..."

"The coffin of Seimei; founder of the village of Artisans. But where's his body?" The copy-haired ninja asked curiously.

"He's seriously weird," Pakkun said.

"So they took everything and abandoned their village? Where did they go?" Kakashi questioned in suspicion.

One morning, Naruto was heading to go to eat his lunch and thought of having two eggs in his ramen, but he stopped running when he caught a glimpse of Sakura and Shikamaru talking indistinctly in a casual way to each other inside a wooden canopy, much to his surprise.

"Ahh! What the heck?!" The blonde-haired ninja was mortified in shock, then falls off the rooftops.

"I hope you haven't been waiting for long," the pink-haired kunoichi said.

"Not at all. I just got here a few minutes ago," the smart-headed ninja noted.

"That's good," she gave him a piece of paper to him. "Here you go. I wanted to make sure you got it."

"Yeah right," he examined at it annoyingly, whereas she smiled in amusement. "Why do I always get stuck?"

"Hold it right there!" The blonde-haired ninja ran up the stairs and approaches them heatedly. "What do you think you're doing sneaking up for a secret rendezvous like this. You think I wouldn't find out about this?"

"Naruto," the pink-haired kunoichi was astonished by this.

"How? How could you do this!? Sakura, after all the times I asked you out," Naruto protested

"What are you talking about?! Have you completely lost your mind?!" She asked vehemently in bewilderment and gripped on his ears in irritation.

A few minutes later, she explains that it was just an errand and told him that a new poison was discovered since Lady Tsunade sent a list of ingredients to give it to Shikamaru's father, so he could analyze it in his lab.

"Oh man," Naruto was relieved as he placed his hand on his head, dumbfounded.

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusion," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Guess you're right," the blonde-haired ninja smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that Lady Tsunade just received a status report from Temari in the hidden sand village," Sakura reminded.

"What kind of status report?" Shikamaru asked peculiarly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto queered in interest.

"Well, I guess the hidden sand village just recently started a ninja training program. They adopted the same curriculum as the leaf. The only thing is Temari and her brothers are going to be the instructors," Sakura mentioned surprisingly.

"They're what?!" Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock, questioning in unison.

"How does someone who's mean and nasty as her get to be an instructor?" Shikamaru asked.

"Really? So Gaara's there too, huh?" Naruto smiled in thought.

"Yeah, he is," Sakura nodded and she couldn't help but feel proud of her best friend taking the initiative to do some work. She hopes to see him again and wants to find out what he's going to tell her.

Today was a new day for the hidden sand village where the Sand Siblings are volunteering to teach the students to train.

"Before you begin combat training, you must first choose your weapon that suits you physically and mentally," Temari advised firmly with a hand on her hip until she saw a hand raised up. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but is it absolutely necessary that we choose a weapon?" A brunette girl asked that made Kankuro and Temari stunned.

"Uhh... why do you ask?" The purple-face painted ninja interrogated.

"If all of us have weapons, there's a chance we'll end up hurting each other. Someone could get killed," she answered worriedly.

Gaara opened his eyes and quoted, but trailed off words as he looked at her for a moment in thought. "Your weapon is like..."

"Huh?" The kids were surprised to hear him speak.

"Forget it... It's not important," he said, closing his eyes where the girl noticed that he wants to tell her something.

"This isn't a game you're playing," Temari said briefly.

"If you went to go in a battle with that frame of mind, you wouldn't survive," Kankuro notified.

"Ah. I'm sorry," the brunette girl apologized.

"Hey, if you're going to make Gaara mad by asking stupid questions like that, you're on your own," the boy warned behind her back.

"When you're combat training, you'll be working in a group with one of us. You may choose which instructor you want to work with," Kankuro primed as the others were starting to whisper to each other.

Temari sensed something wrong with Gaara as she secretly glanced at him in concern with a soft hiss. "Gaara, would you smile already? Don't look so mean. Lighten up. No one would want to be in your group."

"I heard my dad is telling someone that Gaara was the hidden sand village's ultimate weapon," the boy told the other one with a smile.

"They say if he gets mad, he can destroy the whole village," The black-haired kid passed it on.

"He's scary. I don't want to go in his group," the brown-haired boy made his way to one of Kankuro and Temari's groups, along with the rest, leaving the brunette girl standing alone by herself.

 _"He was about to tell something important," she said as she narrowed her eyes and approached him confidently, saying._ "Excuse me, would you be my sensei?"

Gaara looked at her as usual and asks for assurance. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Please teach me," she requested, which made Kankuro and Temari smiled at that.

Everyone else began to take one of the weapons on the table, now that they already started to train against their instructors.

The red-headed ninja glanced at her. "What's your name?"

"Ah. It's Matsuri," she answered.

"You must choose a weapon," he instructed.

She witnessed the sword that reminisced her parents' murder in the past, making her unfavorable to weapons and violence.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked in puzzlement at her hesitation.

She examined the weapons differently and chose the heaviest one of all. She couldn't carry it properly as she dropped it. The red-headed decided to pick out the rope javelin that best suited for her and demonstrates the use of it.

"The sharp blade is not meant for offense. The purpose is to keep enemy at a distance," Gaara explains as he swings the rope around one of the wooden logs and gave it to her. "You must practice until it becomes the extension of your body."

"Y-yes, sir," Matsuri nodded.

Throughout a lesson about weapon-handling, a group of rogue ninjas from Takumi Village called Four Celestials had ruthlessly killed the security guards near the main entrance and let one of them live.

Then, Kankuro and Temari turned over their sight of one of the jounins limping towards them and dropped his knees as he collapsed.

"What happened? Kankuro, be careful. Who did this to you?" She asked him.

"Please... Gaara... He's... You gotta hurry," he said weakly to Kankuro.

At that time, Matsuri attempts to wrap the rope around the wooden log, but ends up landing it on the ground. Thus, recalling her past again of her being attacked by a sword that almost struck her.

The rope was pulled out by the red-headed ninja who faced it directly to her in question. "What's wrong?"

She took it tightly and explains it sadly. "When I was young, I stood helplessly by my parents' side being killed by so many weapons... It's just so hard now."

"Tell me your reason for wielding a weapon," Gaara said and look back on the day of the invasion where Naruto fought against him. "I remember... I'll never forget his face when he said those words." He walked away as he continue to let her practice.

A telescope was held towards the two of them, unaware of their enemies, preparing to make their next move.

"That's Gaara... He's the one we're after," the leader said smirking deviously.

Elsewhere, the red-headed ninjas eyes were widened in shock to see Kankuro and Temari holding the jounin in aid.

"It's a good thing you showed up, Gaara. We are just coming to get you," his brother said.

"One of the ninja patrols was attacked by somebody," his sister noted.

"They have strange weapons. They referred to themselves as the Four Celestials. They said to tell Gaara, tell him that we know he's the ultimate weapon and we issued him a challenge," the jounin said grunting faintly and continued on. "If you don't accept it, they'll take someone close to you. They'll keep taking one person a day until everyone you care about is gone."

Gaara looked at him for a moment and thought carefully at this, whereas Matsuri was still practicing her combat training.

"Hey, there. You're Gaara's student, are you? I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with us." The woman's voice called down, which startled the brunette girl in fear.

Later on, Gaara and his siblings were heading to where the training area is and only to find the rope javelin lying on the ground, facing the other direction. They realized that Matsuri has been kidnapped by them.

"Must be heading North East," he said observantly.

"Matsuri was the first to go," Kankuro stated.

"But you know well as I do that Matsuri means nothing at all to the Four Celestials. They want you," Temari looked over his younger brother.

"Yeah," Gaara picked up the rope javelin and folded it.

"We must notify the jounin counsellors," Kankuro pointed out as the three of them went to the Kazekage tower inside the conference room to inform them.

"To a small strips of land between the land of rivers and the land of fire, it's near the leaf village. So I ask the shinobi to assist us in this," Baki said as a matter-of-factly and ordered. "Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, you're to leave immediately and track these criminals down."

"That doesn't make sense. They've already pulled us after Gaara. If he comes with us, he'll be walking right into their trap," Kankuro argued annoyingly.

"He's right. It makes more sense to send another unit," Temari agreed sternly.

"This might just be a diversionary tactic. If we send the entire unit, the village would be vulnerable," Baki pointed out.

"In that case, why don't you come along with us? Well?" Kankuro asked in exaggeration.

"Sorry, I'm afraid there's another mission that requires my attention. Go! After all, the captive is your student," Baki told them as Gaara walks silently out of the room.

"Come on, then. Let's get moving," Temari said to Kankuro.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Four Celestial members were running off on the mountain with the unconscious Matsuri.

"You think this girl is going to do the trick?" The woman asked.

"Why would he care about a kid?" The boy interrogated.

"So what do you think? Will he come?" The man asked.

"He'll come. If he doesn't, he'll be picking off the clothes until he does," the leader said smirking metaphorically.

Sometime of the day, a messenger hawk was flying towards Shizune, who noticed it familiarly and told Lady Tsunade about the incident that was happening in the hidden sand village. The fifth hokage explains it to Shikamaru that Matsuri is Gaara's student being kidnapped by the rogue ninjas, only to lure him in to seek power.

"I'm afraid that's all the information that we have at this point," Tsunade said firmly as she clasped her hands together.

"Ah! So based on that, I'm supposed to set up an operation to track down these arrogant idiots who want Gaara?" Shikamaru questioned in shock.

"Yes," she replied. "It's better to maintain our relationship with the sand village."

"But they've given us nothing to go on," Shikamaru retorted.

"They even have less information on when we asked for their assistance during the Sasuke incident," she emphasized.

"You can't compare the situation with that. It would be a different story. When we knew where they're going, we can set up an ambush," he suggested.

"None of the jounin and the chunin are available. They're investigating the artisan village. Shizune," Tsunade glanced at her assistant to hand Shikamaru the checklist board. "You may select any of the genin who are on that list. Time is of the essence, so you need to gather them together and be on the road within 30 minutes."

The smart-headed ninja flipped the pages, asking. "What about Sakura? I don't see her name on the list."

"No. She's involved with her medical ninjutsu training now," Tsunade stated.

"I'll accept the mission. However, I have one condition... Let me borrow Sakura for this one," Shikamaru begged quietly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "Why Sakura?"

The smart-headed ninja explained further with his reasons why she should be included. This leads to him planning out the strategies to help the Sand Siblings.


	19. Teaming Up Together

**Please read & review!**

* * *

After Shikamaru gathers the Leaf 11, except Tenten, he decided to split each member into two-man squads; him and Ino, Naruto and Lee, and Kiba and Choji.

"Alright. Now that everyone has finally arrived, let's get moving," he instructed.

The blonde-haired ninja looked around to see who else is in the group and protested in disbelief. "Eh? What? You got to be kidding. I thought this was a big mission that all the genin have been assigned to it."

"Everyone else have other things to deal with," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Oh, that's messed up. I know Sakura has training and all. But what about Shino, Neji and Hinata? Shouldn't they be here?" Naruto asked in suggestion.

"That's true. I noticed that Akamaru and I are the only ninjas with any scouting abilities," Kiba noted.

"So what you organized is a no sense team catching group of ninjas?" Lee questioned for a logic answer.

"That's right. In fact, I'm calling this team 'return the favor,'" Shikamaru stated, much to the others' revulsion.

"What? That's so lame," Naruto commented.

"You guys remember the Sasuke incident that went down? The sand village was right there to help us out. So now we are returning the favor. You got a problem with that?" The smart-headed ninja asked.

"Come on, guys! Let us return the favor for a long time ago!" The blonde-haired ninja declared in determination out as he bumped his fist up in the air.

"In case you forgot, you're not in charge," Kiba reminded.

"We'll take orders from Shikamaru; the squad leader," Choji emphasized a point, which made Naruto gloomy and sweat dropped at that.

"Ah... Whatever. We got to hurry up and decide on the plan, so we can get going. What do you think? Should we use the same strategy from when Sasuke left?" The blonde-haired ninja recommended.

Shikamaru coughed and spoke. "There are definitely similarities to the Sasuke incident. However, I believe this pursuit an ambush that require different tactics. The trail is cold, so the Byakugan and Akamaru's nose won't be as help this time."

"I haven't thought about that," Ino said.

"I know it's unconventional. But it's our only choice. As we broke up into two man squads, we'll work as a single unit. You don't leave your partner under any circumstances. We'll pay back our debt to the sand village. Though, I don't intend to pay it with our lives. You all need to watch yourselves out there," Shikamaru explained in conclusion.

"Right. I wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto nodded in agreement as they all headed to the forests to reach their destination to track down the enemies as soon as possible. _"Alright, Gaara. Just you wait. I'm going to make sure we return that favor."_

Neji and Hinata will avoid combat and scout ahead, whereas Sakura & Shino act as a medical support and command & control, using Shino's bugs to pass along information. They won't be participating for the group until they searched the rogue ninjas. Therefore, their lives depend on it.

 _"Hold on, Gaara. We'll be there," Sakura prayed and continues to look for traces that were marked on the tree branches._

Later on, they stopped in a halt when Shikamaru informs everyone that they're going to wait here for now.

"Are you out of your mind or what? It's no time taking a break," Naruto said.

"Hey, Shikamaru is leading this mission, you knucklehead," Ino retorted defensively, along with the rest of the members.

The smart-headed ninja was waiting for Shino's signal and nobody knows whether if the enemies are nearby or still escaping.


	20. The Ultimate Weapon of the Sand

**Please read & review!**

* * *

"What's happening? Are they still coming?" One of the rogue ninjas asked.

"Oh yes. We make sure that leaving tracks wouldn't miss them. They're already stuck on our trail, alright," the kunoichi answered and uses her telescope to view the Sand Siblings chasing after them. "It's perfect. We will be in range shortly. There are three of them, including Gaara."

"As for the other two, beat them up however you like, Kujaku. Take them one to one in combat. Meanwhile, I'll lure Gaara into a scale position," the leader instructed.

"Okay, I'll get first crack at them," the woman said.

"Alright. You're on," the leader agreed.

Then, the kunoichi moved to the front on top of the tree branch and performs her Sword Art technique that produces wind, which almost blew the trees away.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked out loud.

"A wind user," Temari replied as she pulled out her fan quickly and said with a smirk. "Just my favorite." She instantly ventilate the wind back and slices the trees off.

"Excellent," Gaara commented with his arms crossed as usual.

"Not bad, Temari," Kankuro said.

"What'd you expect?" She asked rhetorically.

"Impressive," a voice spoke behind them as she landed in front of them near a distance and belittles her. "Not everyone can blow away my fast wind and look... You're just a kid."

Temari glanced at her brothers, saying. "You two go on ahead."

"What? You're good taking her on by yourself?" Kankuro questioned for assurance.

"Are you sure of this?" Gaara asked.

"No problem. We're two pieces in a pie. She and I are going to swap wind jutsu techniques. Get moving, Gaara. Save your student," Temari smiled coolly.

The red-headed ninja's eyes widened in realization and closed his eyes, giving her a curt nod. "You're right. Thank you." He hopped out to go and find her as soon as possible.

"Be careful," Kankuro followed along, leaving her and the enemy behind to fight.

"You're finished!" Kujaku declared boldly to charge at them.

Temari narrowed her eyes at her and said. "I was about to say the same thing!" She blew her fan, using her Wind Release technique towards her.

"Wind Slash! Yahh!" Kujaku swung her swords that swiftly drove the wind at her.

Temari deflected it with her fan and questioned in disbelief. "What kind of wind...?!"

"My twin swords can twist the wind encounter currents, increasing its power. You've only just begun to see what I can do. Having second thoughts? With these, I need only a fraction of my chakra. You have to use all of yours. How long can it last? I guess we'll find out," Kujaku smirked cunningly.

At the same time, Gaara and Kankuro were still heading on through the forest to go and rescue his student on the way.

 _"Matsuri..." The red-headed thought concernedly and saw the two enemies ahead of them._ "There they are."

The brunette girl fluttered her eyes open and noticed that she was caged inside a wooden barrel. "Where... am I?"

"So you're awake? Good. You'll see the trap unfold as you lure your teacher right into it," the leader said evilly.

"Ah!" Matsuri's eyes widened in shock when she glanced at her front view, then smiled happily. "Gaara-sensei."

The blue-haired ninja named Ryugan performed his technique as an ambush. "Fang Release: Dark Sword!" His weapon extended to attack them, but missed.

Gaara and Kankuro landed on their feet to confront him.

"Hmm. What do you think that you've never seen a sword like this one?" Ryugan asked smirking.

"He's just a kid. Heh. I get it. That swords is made up of sections connected by a wire right into the center of it. What do you know? It's like one of those bamboo snake puppets I used to scare people with when I was a kid," Kankuro explained and chortled at him ridiculously. "What are you planning to do with that kid's toy? I hope you got something better than that up your sleeve because I'm warning you little man, when it comes to puppets, you're playing with the master." He glanced at his younger brother, informing. "You go on ahead."

"I can leave him to you?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he's not worth your trouble. I'll catch up with you," Kankuro assured him.

"You got it," The red-headed began to ran and resume his search for Matsuri.

"Okay, sonny. I'll play with you," Kankuro smiled in a smug with a hand gesture to let him come over.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. It could be the last mistake you ever make," Ryugan noted.

"Kid, you're going to get a spanking," Kankuro remarked quietly.

"I'm going to wipe that makeup right off your face," Ryugan swings his sword directly towards him.

"Let's play," Kankuro started to move his chakra strings to control his puppets out of his back, much to the enemy's surprise. The puppet flew above Ryugan and transforms into a cage and strangles him inside. "Boy, that's it? I wasn't expecting much, but come on."

The puppet cage was eventually destroyed into pieces by the sword.

"Now, are you starting to get it? This sword is hardly a child's toy. I only have to exert a tiny bit of chakra and it amplifies a tenfold and channels it into the form of a dragon," Ryugan said.

"Gaara, sorry. This could take longer than I thought," Kankuro clenched his teeth in a sweat, whereas the other enemies made a strategy to draw his younger brother into the river scale position.

Suiko turns around to swing his giant mace towards Gaara, who then faces him. "This is as far as you go. Unless you go through me."

"If you insist. Fine," the red-headed ninja crosses his arms calmly as he initially reveals his sand out of his gourd.

Elsewhere, Shikamaru and the rest of the leaf members were still waiting for the signal, much to Naruto's impatience.

"Hey, dude. How long are we supposed to wait?" The blonde-haired ninja asked.

"Use your head. You can't just throw an ambush together. You got to set it up and it means doing reconnaissance, which is what Neji, Shino and Hinata are doing for us right now," the smart-headed ninja lectured.

"They're doing what?" Naruto repeated.

In the middle of the forest, the bugs arrived at where Neji is and uses his Byakugan to locate the battles between the Sand Siblings and the Four Celestials into the separate areas.

"That's it. The news I was waiting for," Shikamaru looked over the tiny pouch that leads the other bugs to notify them.

"Good. I was starting to cramp up," Naruto gripped his fists eagerly.

"Okay, what's the word?" The smart-headed ninja asked the bugs, now that they spread the message layout in front of him to read the scripture and exclaimed. "Well, that's a drag. Things have already gotten started. Alright, Kiba and Choji take to the West Forest. Ino and I will take the hills to the Northeast. Naruto and Lee, take the Northwest Forest. We will operate back up slides of to. Ready, let's begin the 'Operation: Return the Favor.' Move out!" With that further notice, everyone else agreed and head out to where they are supposed to be. Once he and Ino were hopping to every branch, he stopped immediately to realize something.

 _"If they're really trying to get away, they stop and turn on their pursuers, taking one by one in separate battles..." Shikamaru thought and said in horror._ "Unless, it's a trap." He pulled out an ink bottle and began to write a warning on the tree. "That should do it. Let's go."

"Right," Ino smiled in agreement as they continued their chase, leaving the bugs to decipher the code that was displayed on the wood.


	21. Showdown of Gaara vs Seimei

**Please read review!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kankuro and Temari are still struggling to defeat their enemies; Ryugan and Kujaku. Thankfully, Shikamaru and Ino, including Kiba and Choji arrived just in time to save their asses with Shadow Possession and Fang Over Fang techniques, whereas Gaara tries to kill Suiko, using his Sand Barrel jutsu.

"That was very refreshing," the robust man said in relief.

"But how could you break out?" The red-headed ninja asked in confusion.

"It's my armor that absorbs chakra. It feeds on it," he answered as they continued to finish off their fight. He began to swing his giant mace around in a circular fast motion, saying. "If your chakra isn't built up, your sand is no big deal at all. It's only be useful for blinding me at best!" He swung it towards him, but the sand caught its grasp. Though, his armor started to keep swallowing his chakra through the rope of his weapon.

However, Gaara was setting the sand in the gourd aside and began to form his sand underneath his feet, making a tall tower, which drags the enemy upwards.

Elsewhere, the leader of the Four Celestial noticed the three separate battles that was occurring in different areas and Matsuri noticed his teacher facing his opponent. The red-headed ninja held his arm out in the front and clenched his fist, controlling his sand to rotate him in the mid-air calmly.

"Just what I expected from Gaara of the Sand. He's not called the ultimate weapon for nothing..." The leader stated.

"The ultimate... weapon?" Matsuri repeated slowly.

"However, he cannot exceed our Ninja tools forged in the village of the Artisans," he finished explaining as he observes him.

From that moment on, Naruto and Lee finally caught up with Gaara and saw him spinning his enemy around.

"Hey, he's totally got the edge," the blonde-haired said impressively.

"Do we have a chance to return the favor?" Bushy-brows asked.

At that time, Gaara let go of the Suiko, who is currently falling down to the ground with a huge thud. The robust man gets up on his feet and was impressed by his amount of strength and power that the red-headed ninja was wielding.

Somewhere near their distance, the leader decides to pull out his sword and raise up to signal the enemies to create a triangular formation, surrounding Gaara as a way to trap him using the waterways.

"Behold the terror of Ninja tools our village created," he declared as he plunged the sword down beneath the ground, much to everyone else's dismay.

Suddenly, the water dragon charges towards Gaara, thus stumbles him off the sand, leading him all soak and wet.

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri cried out behind the leader's back.

"Hehehe. The aim of the Reverse Scale Formation was a single point, Gaara from the start. Our swords accurately pierce a water vein and summon that dragon. The sand has sucked up a large amount of water and has become heavy as a lead. Now, he can no longer use his sand," he finished explaining with amusement.

The sand tower started to collapse onto the ground and the red-headed ninja couldn't move an inch or so. Therefore, the robust man was about to assassinate him with his giant mace to his delight.

But luckily, Lee stopped him with his Leaf Hurricane technique from attacking Gaara, much to his shock.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto exclaimed and smiled. "It seems you rushed to everyone during the Sasuke incident. This time, we've come to return the favor from that time. So we'll take that guy on! You go hurry and save your student now."

Gaara gets up but drops down onto his knees, grunting in pain.

Lee caught up on the arm, saying. "To think he'd corner you this far..."

"Hey!" A voice called out, which made the others turn around to see who it was.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Lee grinned in unison.

"Leave Gaara's treatment to me. You go with Naruto!" The pink-haired kunoichi informed bushy-brows as he understood it. She started to heal the red-headed ninja's wounds and thought in mind as she gazed at him sadly. _"You had me worried... I'm glad you're safe."_

"Then, I'll be going first!" The green beast ninja said as he prepared his position to confront the robust man with his taijutsu techniques.

"Be careful. His armor sucks up chakra," Gaara panted breathlessly while watching them fight in combat with the enemy and his giant mace. His eyes moved towards her as she was curing him gently with her hands and smiles faintly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... Really..." she said with a quick beam look she gave him.

"Sakura... I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to open up to you at that time after Sasuke left. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to discuss this matter with you and-" Gaara apologized sincerely but got interrupted.

"That's alright. No need to worry. We'll talk about this later, okay? Promise," Sakura glanced at him with a warm smile.

The red-headed ninja nodded in agreement as she focuses on healing him properly. A few minutes later, Sakura was able to treat his body around, now that Gaara is finally getting back to his normal state. But the depletion of chakra is overwhelming.

The bugs arrived at their sight, much to their surprise.

"Contact from your friends?" Gaara asked.

"Ino's hurt?!" Sakura was astonished.

"Go!" The red-headed ninja stood up on his feet, which made her turn around.

"Wha-?! But in your condition..." the pink-haired kunoichi looked at him worriedly.

"I'm okay now. Go. Save your friend," Gaara ordered firmly.

"Okay. But please, don't push yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt," Sakura nodded.

"Alright," Gaara said as he watches her ran off to the forest trees, heading to a different direction where Shikamaru and Temari are.

"What're you doing?! Hurry up and go after your comrade!" Naruto said.

"I'll help my comrade. I'll settle this once and for all," the red-headed ninja noted.

The robust man hit Lee with his giant mace that sets him off, now that Naruto and Gaara are about to confront the enemy.

Shikamaru and Temari use a combination to wipe out Kujaku with their strategy that they devised. She used her fan to change the direction of a nearby waterfall, allowing him to increase the reach of his shadow by using the waterfall's shadow. After Shikamaru trapped Kujaku, Temari blew her off by summoning Kamatari; giant, white-furred weasel with a dark green eye-patch covering his left eye. Kujaku falls off the waterfalls, henceforth; she quickly dies in the process.

"This one's done," Temari grinned happily, which made Shikamaru blushed a little at that.

In the meantime, Akamaru drags the pieces of Kankuro's broken puppet together to surprise attack the second enemy, caging him again inside and stabs him with the needles, killing him off as well.

Lastly, Gaara began to form his sand as a spear to take out the third member, much to Naruto and Lee's surprise.

"He smashed the Sand Armor," bushy-brows said.

"No way! But the sand heavy with water like that. If I just suck up the chakra..." the robust man mumbled in a protest.

"This is my weapon!" Gaara stated as he gripped on the sand spear in his hand and then strikes him in the heart. He collapsed down, panting tiredly.

"Ahh! Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri cried out for help.

"Hurry! Leave the rest to us!" Naruto informed as the red-headed ninja ran off to save his student right away.

On the other hand, Neji and Hinata watches him go after the leader of the Four Celestial. Everyone else is heading for the valley where Gaara is going to be facing the final enemy. He holds onto the rope javelin on his hand and started to think.

Later on, the leader stopped in his spot and noticed that the area that he's in is a dead end.

"This is as far as you go. Give Matsuri back," Gaara commanded sternly.

"You think you've got me cornered now? Don't get the wrong idea. You're the one who's been cornered," Jin said slyly. "You may very well be called the ultimate weapon, but have you not used up all of your sand in the fight earlier?"

 _"Indeed, I have used up almost all of the sand with chakra built up inside. But..." Gaara recalled in mind logically and said._ "No matter what jutsu you use, I must not lose in a one-on-one battle."

"There's nothing scary about a shinobi with no weapon!" Jin stated in a smug as he threw Matsuri down on the ground beside him and pulled out his sword. He summoned a Infinite Kujaku Armor, along with the rest of the Fang Release: Dark Sword and Flying Double Edge Sword. "You'll realize that the likes of a mere ninja is no match for the ninja tools created by us artisans. Now die!" He attacks him fully with his transformation, but Gaara quickly dodged his attacks with his sand.

Though, the red-headed ninja got sliced off over his right shoulder and he stepped back for a while.

"It seems your own body's chakra has run out. You're carrying a monster inside you, right?" Jin asked cunningly, much to Gaara's dismay. "Now, isn't it about time you used the power of Shukaku?"

Naruto finally arrives at the scene of the battle and noticed that Matsuri was laying on the ground. He cracks the wooden barrel open to let her out, saying. "Listen up, you hide in a safe place somewhere."

"Right," Matsuri nodded as she hid behind one of the huge rocks.

"Although Gaara received Sakura's treatment, he's still not yet recovered..." Naruto muttered to himself.

Gaara kept dodging the sword attacks from Jin and reached his back on the rocky hill, helplessly.

"That's as far as you go, ultimate weapon of the Sand Village!" Jin remarked evilly.

The red-headed ninja sat down in irritation until Naruto confronts the enemy.

"Hold it right there!"

"Who are you?"

"I'll be your opponent from here on," The blonde-haired ninja declared.

"Pfft. Get out of my way. Kujaku Hurricane!" Jin slices the wind attack towards him that sends him flying back to the ground. "Leaf shinobi, you watch. The era of control by the Five Great Nations will end. No, it won't be just that. If the ultimate ninja tool created by the Artisan Village is completed, the existence of the Ninja will no longer be necessary."

"What're you talking about?" Naruto questioned further in puzzlement.

"We are people from the Village of Artisans who for many years have equally shared exceptional ninja tools with you in the Five Great Nations. However, each time relations worsened between fellow villages, the Village of Artisans would be attacked over fear of ninja tools crossing over to the other village. You ninja of the Five Great Nations have forgotten that you are kept alive by our power, and have returned the favor with vengeance time and again. Although we the people have advanced skills, we have had to survive by currying favor from the Five Great Nations! Unfortunately, that era will now end! First, I will take out the Leaf village. Fang Release: Dark Sword!" Jin exclaimed out loud as the three swords were charging towards the blonde-haired ninja, who back-flipped away from the attack. "How long can you run away for?" He then slices a fire that smashes him off the rocky hill in pain. "I'll stake you out like a shrike!" The water dragons were dashing to him, but Naruto was shielded from Gaara's sand.

The red-headed ninja held his hands together to maintain his control of his chakra that he has left. "That dome created with hard minerals in the ground mixed with sand can't be smashed by such junk. I'll protect him until the end with my power!" He stated boldly, much to Matsuri's concern.

"Gaara-sensei..." she murmured sadly.

"You, who are called the greatest creation of the Sand, a terrifying weapon, are going to protect someone else? And you're going to use what little chakra you have left for the sake of a comrade? But that will be your death!" Jin remarked snidely as he traps Gaara in a metal sphere that starts draining his chakra. "With this, all preparations are complete."

"Damn it," the red-headed ninja cursed under his breath as he glared daggers at his opponent.

The sand dome quickly dissolves down, now that Naruto was finally able to see what was happening at this point in time. He noticed that his friend is imprisoned. "Gaara!"

Jin laughs wickedly as he approached the red-headed ninja. "What we wanted was the Shukaku's chakra."

"What did you say?" Gaara's eyes startled in shock and was caught off guard by what he's trying to say.

"How we've waited for this time. Now Gaara, turn into the Shukaku now and infuse me with that power," Jin instructed maliciously.

"Gaara! I'll save you now," Naruto made his way towards them, but the metal sphere was being locked in.

The red-headed ninja quickly throws the rope javelin to Matsuri to catch it. Then, he summoned his Third Eye while he sat down calmly. _"The optic nerves have connected. Open..."_

"Hey, you. What the heck do you intend to start?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at Jin.

"I'll show you. The ultimate ninja tool created by Lord Seimei, the founder of our Village of Artisans," he explained, looking over his shoulder.

"Ultimate Ninja tool?" The blonde-haired ninja repeated.

"Now is the time of its completion," Jin said as he made a few hand signs to perform the technique as a way to force Gaara to transform into a beast.

The red-headed ninja dropped onto his knees, grunting in agony as he was gripping on his head to stop it, whereas Jin then performs a ritual and sacrifices his own body to replace it with Seimei's corpse. Consequently, he allows Seimei to be reincarnated back to life.

"The dead body..." Naruto muttered blankly.

Seimei quickly takes up the weapons of the Four Celestials, therefore, he becomes the "ultimate weapon" of Takumi Village. "My long-awaited wish has at last come to fruition. My Village of the Artisans will reign over the Shinobi apex." He glanced behind him and noticed the metal sphere being held near him. "I see... So the monster from the Sand village became the source of my power."

"Say what?" Naruto interrogated angrily.

"Jin said this. There is a monster lying within the body of the one called Gaara from the Sand village. Once that person is in a cage, soon he will become a complete monster, the Shukaku. I will take away what you could consider infinite chakra from the Shukaku," Seimei displayed his arms out in delight.

"I won't let you do that!" Naruto pointed in irritation as he threw a few kunai knives at him, but got his shoulders sliced off by the swords. But, he managed to get back on his feet and hopped on top of the metal sphere. "Just wait, Gaara. I'll get you out now." He uses his kunai knife to stab it open, but was blown away by the Vortex Wind technique. He began to charge at Seimei and landed on top of it once again, yelling out desperately. "I'll get you out. Gaara! Can you hear my voice?! Answer me! What's going on in there?! Gaara! Gaara!"

Inside the metal sphere, the red-headed ninja was still crying out in pain as his right eye turns into one of Shukaku's.

On the way, everyone else was catching up to go and find Gaara, Naruto and the others. They all know what will happen if there was an extreme sudden outbreak.

Matsuri was watching anxiously at the blonde-haired ninja being beaten up.

Naruto got up on his feet and said in declaration. "We won't give our power to the likes of you."

"Why go this far? What is the monster of the Sand village to you?" Seimei asked curiously.

"Gaara... Gaara is an important comrade to me!" The blonde-haired ninja answered, much to Matsuri's astonishment.

She remembered the time when Gaara mentioned about someone fighting for those important to him and that was him. He was the one. She thought of using her rope javelin to envelop the swords tightly together from attacking Naruto.

"What are you doing, little girl?" Seimei interrogated.

"I finally figured out what Gaara-sensei taught me. Weapons took away the lives of my mother and father. But I can also protect those important to me with a weapon!" Matsuri stated.

"Foolishness," Seimei commented as he swungs her off onto the ground.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"Heh. It has finally begun, huh...?" The enemy said.

All of a sudden, Seimei continues to force the chakra from Gaara, who currently bursts out of the metal sphere, partially transformed into the One-Tailed Shukaku.

"Gaara..." Naruto smiled at him in relief, but frowned when he noticed that his friend is not himself.

"So this is Shukaku. It's the first time I've seen the real thing," Seimei smirked in amusement, whereas Matsuri trembled in fear at the sight of her teacher's horrifying form.

"It's dangerous here. We have to get away," Naruto informed her.

"But, Gaara-sensei..." she protested softly.

"Listen... Gaara is trying to protect you. So hurry!" The blonde-haired ninja demanded until Shikamaru, Temari and the others arrived at the scene.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at her best friend, who is a tailed-beast. Then, she quickly noticed that her teammate is injured as she check up on him first.

Naruto got up and walks away slightly to the battle.

"Just what are you think you're doing?! You're badly hurt! I'll give you some first-aid treatment," the pink-haired kunoichi advised.

"This is bad... It's a matter of time," Temari said.

"I knew it," Shikamaru noted. "Sakura! Hurry! We don't have much time!"

"Got it! Naruto, put your hands together first," she instructed.

"R-right..." He held them out as she heals them quickly. _"I must help them... At least, a bit amount of my chakra."_

On the other hand, Neji was observing the chakra between Gaara and Seimei and noticed the difference with his Byakugan. Matsuri explains that the enemy was revived from Jin.

"I didn't figure on fighting against the Shukaku... However, this is fun. As great as the Shukaku may be, I can prove that it's no match for the ultimate ninja tool of the Village of Artisans," Seimei said smirking.

The half tailed-beast form Gaara reminisces from the moment where he fought against Naruto and then was immediately stopped by Sakura, who saved him from darkness.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"You want to know why I still kept your sand bracelet that you've given me back then?" She cupped both sides of his cheeks with tears streaming down her face, saying. "Because you are my best friend and you mean so much to me... that's how much I love you, Gaara," she concluded happily, which traumatized him to finally know it unexpectedly._

 _"And that's why Sakura is one of the people who acknowledge my existence, including yours," Naruto stated wholeheartedly._

 _Gaara remembered what his uncle Yashamaru said to him._

 ** _"Needing those close to you. An affectionate heart that gives all of itself for those important people, and is watching over them. That is love," the words resonated in his mind._**

 ** _"Love... So that's what made these guys so strong," Gaara gazed at the two birds flying by in the sky that reminded of him and Sakura back then._**

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 _ANOTHER FLASHBACK:_

 _Young Sakura smiled contently at him, saying. "I'll always be here, no matter what."_

 _Young Gaara's cheeks turned into pink as his eyes were glistening back and forth in surprise and said heartwarming tone. "Me too."_

 _Both of them watched the sunset together peacefully as if there was no tomorrow._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Back in the present time of where Gaara's current state he is in, he tries to control his Shukaku form altogether as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the memories he has with Sakura and the others. With every inch of his strength, the form was beginning to dissipate down on the ground slowly, much to everyone's amazement.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out.

"What's that? Gaara-sensei is returning back to normal?" Matsuri said.

"What happened to him?" The blonde-haired ninja asked peculiarly.

"Gaara might be suppressing Shukaku of his own volition," Temari said, furrowing her brows in realization.

"Why? Wouldn't he end up weakening his own battle strength?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Even, so he chose to fight with his own strength and will, not Shukaku's power, which he can't control," Kankuro explained logically in thought out.

Once he released his form out, he opened his eyes in determination, ready to fight Seimei.

"So you couldn't maintain the Shukaku body with that chakra?" The enemy mocked.

"I'll... help the friends important to me with my own power..." Gaara announced while Sakura was watching him worriedly and praying that this battle would be all over.

"A shinboi doesn't need emotion. It is those who suppress their emotions who can obtain great power. Great power. That power is the only justice," Seimei answered evilly. "You're finished now." He then attacks him with the three swords, but Gaara performs his Sand Tsunami technique.

Eventually, all the rocks from the hills dropped down as the sand was spreading across the area, which everyone jumped up in alarm. They stood there frozen in spots, watching what happens.

But then, Seimei came out of the sand and attempts to suck Gaara's last chakra out of his body.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered in frustration.

"Stay out of it," Shikamaru said.

"Look, you're only be getting in the way," Temari pointed out.

"She's right... Naruto, we all have a little faith in him. Trust me, he can win this. He's strong," Sakura said positively with a smile as she turned her head towards the battle that is about to end.

"I hope so," the blonde-haired ninja said softly.

Gaara slowly performs his final technique, crying out. "Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike!" He holds his giant weapon and narrowed his eyes as he strikes the enemy directly without missing it.

Thus, Seimei grunted out as he is dying. "Why... How could you...?"

"Someone who gave up on being human and was reborn as a ninja tool could never understand anyway," Gaara concluded.

"Why is this... It can't be... It can't be!" Seimei cried out, now that his body was being swallowed by the sand.

Overall, Gaara performs his last final technique, which is the Giant Burial that kills him off, leading his spirit back to where it is.

"Gaara-sensei won!" Matsuri declared happily, along with the rest of the ninjas who were glad to see him in victory.

They all ran up to him but the red-headed ninja collapsed down on the sand ground.

"Gaara!" Naruto and Sakura called out in unison.

The pink-haired kunoichi came over to his side and quickly checked both of his pulses. She smiled in relief, saying. "He's alright. He's just extremely fatigue on account of using his chakra all at once."

"Gaara completely suppressed the Shukaku on his volition," Temari noted.

"Yeah..." Kankuro said quietly as he looked back on his memory of his younger brother's words.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"I want to work hard. I thought that looking at Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Ties with other people. For me, until now, that was just hate and murderous intent. However, there's something I've understood just a little about the ties they goes so far for and talks about. Suffering, sorrow and happiness can be shared with someone," Gaara explained it sincerely with a whole-halfheartedly smile._

 _Both of them watches the sunset as Kankuro continues to listen to him talk._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Back in the present time, Kakashi and Jiraiya came on top of the rocky hill and saw that the mission has finally been completed.

"So I guess this is it," the copy-haired ninja said.

"Yeah. You could say that again," the white-haired sanin chuckled as they continue to head back to the leaf village.


	22. A Change In A Lifetime

**Hey, guys. I know this is the final chapter of Gaara Sakura Part 1 and I'm glad that I've accomplished this as I rewind back to the anime and manga. This part is really special and relevant, so I'm really looking forward to writing the next sequel. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

The next morning came outside the hospital balcony, where Sakura was leaning against the deck rail while Gaara was standing there, arms crossed, beginning to talk amongst themselves.

"I knew you could pick up a good fight out there. It must've been difficult for you to cope up with what you're still going through," the pink-haired kunoichi said softly.

"Yes. It is. How are things with you and Naruto, by the way?" The red-headed ninja asked.

"They're... great. I mean, I was able to get back up and focus on becoming stronger, you know. Everything is good now..." she chuckled faintly and gaze at the view of the buildings in front of her.

Gaara noticed that she's hiding the pain that she's still feeling and said in realization. "I see. Oh... I forgot to tell you something important."

"Hehe. I was hoping you would remember it. Okay, go on," Sakura encouraged.

"Recently, I was thinking about what I should do when I grow up and you know what I've dreamed of becoming? I want to be the new Kazekage in my village since I want to protect them, even at all times. After my father got murdered, I couldn't help but feel emptiness. He may not be a great parent, but he still managed to do what's best for me and my siblings. So my desire is to be able to share the suffering with others and the joy that they bring," Gaara explains it deeply as Sakura stares at him in amazement and continues to listen to him. "That's my goal. I want to be acknowledge by people more than just perceiving me as a monster... I want to do things right. I may not be where I want to be right now. But someday, I'll get there eventually when that time comes."

"Gaara... I'm happy for you," the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes glistened in tears when she approached him and gave him a warm hug, much to his surprise.

The red-headed ninja reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around her waist, saying. "Thank you..."

"I also have a dream... I want to protect all of my comrades, no matter. But it doesn't stop me from lingering over Sasuke. Naruto and I still need to search for him before it's too late... Chances are slim, but we both believe that we can save him..." Sakura stated gently while leaning her on his shoulder.

"I understand. There's no need to worry. Sasuke has his own personal motives to work on for himself. And besides, you have been training for several days now. You're progressing really well," Gaara said smiling with a nod.

"Well, what can I say? I'm hardworking, alright," Sakura grinned happily at him and stuck her tongue out on the side of her mouth, then she lets go of him as both of them watched the clouds in the sky swiftly passing by. They stood there peacefully in silence without having any interruptions whatsoever.

Gaara was glad that he finally told her what his dream is. But as of now, he wasn't able to express what he was truly feeling towards her at that moment, which he can't figured it out on his own. Therefore, he is still learning how to love himself, just as he loves his friends and his siblings. Only time will tell when his love will soon blossom into something beautiful that no one will ever expected it to be.

On the other rooms inside the hospital, Naruto suddenly wakes up and bolted in exclamation in shock to see the white-haired man near his bedside.

"Ah! Pervy sage!" The blonde-haired ninja yelled.

"Oh, long time no see, Naruto," Jiraiya greeted when he glanced over his right shoulder.

"Don't give me that 'long time no see' garbage, you jerk Sage!" Naruto remarked in annoyance and interrogates with confrontation. "You were talking all big about watching my training, making me into your protege and stuff! Where were you traipsing around until now?!"

"Well, how can I put this? I was gathering information," Jiraiya answered delightfully with arms crossed.

"It was probably just information on pretty naked ladies anyway, right?" Naruto guessed with a smirk, much to the white-haired man's startle.

"You idiot!" Jiraiya yelled out quickly and continued on calmly in all seriousness. "Even I come through when it counts, I was mainly after the information on the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki!" The blonde-haired ninja repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"With this, I've been able to verify their actions. And now as promised, two years later when they'll move into high gear, I will thoroughly train you," the white-haired man instructed firmly. "I wonder if you're prepared?"

Naruto smirked and pointed out confidently. "I've been tired of waiting!"

With that being said, they continued to talk about certain things, regarding to the mysterious group of enemies that everyone is about to be encountering one day.

Later on, Shikamaru and Sakura was standing at the main entrance before Matsuri and the Sand Siblings part their ways back to their home village.

"I owe you," Temari said.

"No. I just repaid the debt from last time," Shikamaru noted. "Next time, I'll settle things more properly."

"Well, this time I'll acknowledge that you didn't cry," Temari joked.

"Not again. Just like a woman," the smart-headed ninja closed his eyes, whereas Sakura started to giggle and spoke.

"We're glad that we helped you guys out," she said in contentment.

"Yeah. Thanks," Temari said smiling.

"What about Naruto?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Oh him? I heard he's leaving today on a training journey with Jiraiya," Shikamaru explained.

"Jiraiya? One of the Legendary Sanins?" Kankuro questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah. It's such a pain. He's going to come back, having gotten stronger again," the smart-headed ninja stated with a smirk.

"I see... See you around," Gaara bid farewell , along with the others as he waved at him and Sakura.

"Bye," the pink-haired kunoichi said and hoped that they will cross their paths again. _"I can't wait to see you again..." She looked at the sky and head back onto her medical training._

Later on, she was concentrating on her chakra to completely heal the big dead fish on the table. As a result, the sea creature began to move and swam back through the water, much to her glee. She wiped off the sweat from her forehead until a voice spoke out behind her.

"Umm, Sakura. Got a minute?"

"Ino?" The pink-haired kunoichi turns around to see her in a desperate state. "Sure, what's up?"

"As, as it happens, I was thinking about it for a while... But it became totally clear to me on this mission. Clear that I'd be no good at all at this rate. It's frustrating, but I was envious of you. You, who everyone depended on. So please, I also want to become a medical ninja!" Ino announced and took a step in front of her with a plead in urgency. "I know it'll be hard. But I've got guts and I'll manage the studying, no matter what. So could you ask Lady Tsunade for me?"

"Sure," Sakura agreed.

"Really?!" Ino asked surprisingly.

"But prepare yourself. Once that happens, you'll be my little sister protege," the pink-haired kunoichi stated with a smirk.

"What's that...?!" Ino questioned in irritation.

Sakura leaned forward and teased with her hands on her hips. "Naturally. After all, I'll be your medical ninja superior, you know. Man, I can't wait. You'll be my lovable little sister protege. I'll train you nice and hard."

"Just you watch! I'll pass you up right away!" Ino yelled vehemently.

"Ha! Try it if you can! You Ino pig!" Sakura did the same thing.

"I'll do it! Billboard brow!" Both of them stared heatedly in a competitive way to see who can surpass one of them.

Meanwhile, Tenten is enraged by the fact that she was left out of the mission.

"Why?! Why is it?!" She was fighting Lee on physical combat and kept throwing punches and kicks at him.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked confusedly.

"Why was I the only one left out of the mission the other day?!"

"But you were with a different team them, right?" He asked, emphasizing a point.

"But everyone had taken part!" Tenten stated irritably.

Choji, Kiba and Shino were watching them practice training while they were bickering in an argument. They all know that Naruto is going to become stronger once he gets back. They decided to grow by that time since they will also be the ones to develop and improve their skills without quitting what they've just started. They will continue to fight and learn from each other, despite the struggles and challenges that they will be facing by the time everything gets better.

Everyone in the village knows that Naruto is about to depart and to prepare for the next chapters of their lives. Without a doubt, new things will come in their way. At least, that's what they had in mind, including Sakura.


	23. Sequel

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know that this story of Gaara Sakura part 1 has been completed! I couldn't been more proud, now that I've finally finished it with all the writing and the twists I've put into it. So I'll be writing the next sequel for Part 2. Stay tuned! :)**


End file.
